


(Не) Одинокий альфа

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Stiles doesn't know, post-3B
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стая разъехалась и Скотт остался в Бикон-Хиллз один. Правда есть еще Кора, но Скотт с ней не ладит. Только вот когда случается беда, они вынуждены работать вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) Одинокий альфа

– …а в следующий раз мы с вами продолжим изучение алкалоидов и обсудим отравления болиголовом пятнистым и аконитом, называемым еще волчьей отравой, – говорил профессор Аллентон.   
Скотт отвлекся, услышав знакомый голос, доносившийся с улицы через открытое окно. Он повернулся на звук и фыркнул. Чего и следовало ожидать. Скотт бросил взгляд на часы, висящие над доской в классе, и покачал головой. Кора себе не изменяла, прогуливая большинство своих предметов.  
Профессор Аллентон объявил о конце занятия и подозвал к себе парня, занимающего всегда места в первых рядах и часто ведущего активные беседы с профессором – то ли Алекс, то ли Уолтер. Скотт нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить имя парня, но в голове было пусто, так что он покидал свои вещи в рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и вышел из класса. За почти полтора года обучения в колледже Бикон-Хиллза он так и не смог ни с кем сдружиться.   
Стайлз поступил в Беркли, чтобы изучать уголовное право, Лидия воспользовалась первой же возможностью и уехала на другой конец страны. Хотя Стайлз как-то давно упоминал, что Массачусетский технологический всегда был ее мечтой и никуда больше она идти не собиралась. Айзек в Америку так и не вернулся, а Киру увезли в Японию. Скотт из-за этого переживал какое-то время, понимая, что их только начавшиеся отношения закончатся, но отговаривать Киру и просить ее остаться с ним он не стал. Там для нее открывались перспективы после выпуска, а здесь были бы сплошные проблемы сверхъестественного характера. А больше у Скотта никого из друзей и не было. Дерек ведь присматривал за Стайлзом, и даже Малию Питер, как сумасшедший папаша, увез из города, не дав им нормально попрощаться. Пусть они не так много и общались, но она все-таки признала Скотта своим альфой, и ему было трудно терять свою бету.   
В Бикон-Хиллз осталась только Кора, которую притащил Дерек после открытия всей правды про Малию. Скотт одобрял его попытку собрать вместе всех Хейлов – и плевать, что Дерек упирался всеми руками и ногами и отнекивался, что такого у него и в мыслях не было, – но ничего не сработало. Дерек со Стайлзом как-то внезапно сошлись на фоне событий последнего школьного года, у Питера проснулись родительские инстинкты, а Кора как была одиночкой, так и осталась. Правда теперь она жила в доме шерифа по просьбе Дерека. Шериф был не против приглядеть за ней в его отсутствие. На что Стайлз долго и бурно возмущался Скотту перед своим отъездом, говоря, что отец «поменял одного ребенка на другого», но ничего такого, конечно же, не произошло. Место Стайлза не смог бы никто занять. В этом Скотт убеждался каждую пятницу на «семейном» ужине в доме шерифа. Обычно они ужинали вчетвером: Скотт, мама, шериф и Кора. Но иногда на выходные или на праздники приезжали Стайлз с Дереком.   
Идиллия.   
Скотт вышел на свежий воздух и вдохнул полной грудью. Погода стояла солнечная и совсем безветренная. Несмотря на ливший всю прошлую неделю дождь, луж на улице не было и у Скотта появилось ощущение, будто уже весна, скоро конец последнего учебного года в этом колледже, потом практика в клинике и получение степени. Помощник ветеринара – всего лишь первая ступень, но дальше он сам заработает на свое обучение. Может, это займет год, может, два, но он обязательно выучится на ветеринара, чтобы быть реально полезным. Дитон несколько раз намекал, что был бы рад делегировать Скотту часть обязанностей, но он еще не в состоянии с ними справляться. Это было паршиво. Особенно потому, что Скотту этого хотелось, ему нравилось лечить животных, и он мог чувствовать их так, как не сможет никогда обычный ветеринар. Не Дитон, конечно, а обычный ветеринар-человек.  
– Эй!   
Скотт услышал, как кто-то бежит в его сторону, но не придал этому значения, направляясь к своему мотоциклу на парковке.   
– Маккол! – рявкнули сзади. Скотт вздрогнул от неожиданности, остановился и обернулся. К нему подбежал какой-то незнакомый парень, согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться, и безумно улыбнулся. – Черт, ты ходишь слишком быстро.   
– Нормально я хожу. Ты кто?  
Парень выпрямился, шмыгнул носом, оценивающе разглядывая Скотта с головы до ног, и прищурился. От него шла бешеная энергетика. У Скотта даже пульс подскочил. Он никогда прежде не испытывал настолько сильного нервного возбуждения. От этого чужака будто бы шли невидимые волны, которые, как отлив, утягивали в открытый океан.   
– Какой ты резкий. Мне описывали тебя совсем не таким.   
Скотт удивленно приподнял брови. Вот как!  
– Кто описывал?   
– Наш общий знакомый, – увильнул от ответа парень.   
– А имя у него есть?  
– Итан.   
Оппа.   
– Итан?   
– Да. Бывший член стаи альф, – не скрываясь, ответил парень. Скотт похолодел и буквально ощутил, как сжались все внутренности. Воспоминания нахлынули разом, вмиг приведя в чувство и вырвав из приятной усталости.   
Мимо прошли, переговариваясь, две девушки, и если бы они не были заняты своим разговором, то услышали бы их.   
– Как тебя зовут?   
– Лиам.   
Скотт кивнул и, оглядевшись по сторонам, подошел к нему ближе и тихо произнес:  
– Это не то место, где можно открыто об этом говорить, Лиам.   
– Да брось! Даже если кто-то нас и услышит, то не поймет о чем речь. Ты что, трусишь? – ухмыльнулся Лиам, глядя на Скотта с нескрываемой насмешкой. Тот поджал губы и мученически закатил глаза.   
– Что тебе от меня нужно?   
– Я хочу укус, – прямо ответил Лиам.   
Скотт даже отступил на шаг. Он еще никого никогда не кусал. Кроме Ногицуне, но это не считается. А историй про неудачный укус наслушался достаточно, чтобы даже не пробовать набирать себе стаю таким способом. Нет, Скотт не собирался так рисковать. Не в этой жизни.   
– Забудь, – Скотт развернулся, потеряв к Лиаму всякий интерес, подошел к мотоциклу, надел шлем и застегнул его.   
– Почему? – Лиам стоял к нему почти впритык и смотрел испытывающе, негодующе. Ему явно пришелся не по вкусу такой ответ.   
– Потому что я не стану тебя кусать, – контролируя свой голос, пояснил Скотт. Теперь он смотрел на Лиама с новой стороны и не мог не признать, что оборотень из него получился бы сильный. Но риск все еще был слишком велик.  
– Но я хочу! Скотт! Я хочу укус! – воскликнул Лиам, вцепившись в руль и не давая сдвинуться с места.   
Скотт посмотрел на него исподлобья, едва сдерживая желание рявкнуть как на зарвавшегося щенка, и, сжав до боли его запястья, заставил убрать руки. Затем отъехал, почти сразу завелся и рванул с места, слушая вопли Лиама о том, что у него, Скотта, все равно не будет выбора, и он это сделает. В крови бурлил адреналин, а в голове роились самые разные мысли. Может, стоило спросить, почему его послал Итан? Или выслушать, почему он хочет стать оборотнем? Но Скотт так испугался самой просьбы, что просто сбежал.   
– Черт! – он выругался и тряхнул головой, убирая вылезшие клыки. В последний раз он был в альфа-форме полгода назад, когда приехал Дерек, и они вдвоем устроили пробежку в лесу подальше от дороги и людей. Скотт тогда полностью отпустил себя, зная, что если что-то пойдет не так, Дерек даст ему знать. То были опьяняющие часы свободы, и сейчас Скотту хотелось того же. Вот только рядом не было никого из его стаи. Никого, кто мог бы его прикрыть.   
«Я хочу укус», – всплыло в голове, и Скотт прикусил губы, отгоняя прочь эти мысли и вспоминая названия алкалоидов, которые на сегодняшнем занятии называл профессор Аллентон.   
  


  
  
Изображение замерло, потом отвисло, и Стайлз расплылся в безумной улыбке.  
– Чувааак! Как дела? – голос Стайлза, искаженный засорившимися динамиками ноутбука, отозвался внутри тянущей тоской. Как же Скотту его не хватало!  
– Все путем. Вы там как?  
– Дерек пошел за жрачкой. У нас тут неподалеку такой ресторанчик с китайской едой открыли! Ммм! Закачаешься! Тебе обязательно нужно как-нибудь к нам приехать, бро. Реально, – Стайлз говорил так же быстро, как и раньше, явно не успевая за своими мыслями, и Скотт закусил щеку, стараясь не выдать своих настоящих эмоций. Когда они были в школе, он не придавал особого значения тому, что Стайлз всегда рядом. Может, из-за того, что его окружали и другие близкие ему люди, а может, просто до конца не осознавал, что где-то в какой-то параллельной вселенной возможен другой вариант. Стайлз был своего рода константой Скотта. И когда он уехал в свой колледж, Скотт осознал, насколько важным было его присутствие рядом.   
Он очень скучал.   
– Будет перерыв, приеду, – пообещал Скотт, понимая, что никакого перерыва не будет и никуда он не поедет до лета. Слишком плотное расписание, а Скотт много времени уделял учебе. Это оказалось намного сложнее, чем он думал, и пользоваться возможностями оборотня, например, на химии не получалось. Приходилось учить.  
– Ты там все задротничаешь, да? – поддел его Стайлз и тут же широко улыбнулся: – Вылезай из-под своих учебников! Я тебя не узнаю. Где тот Скотт, который забывал ходить в школу?   
– Там же где и Стайлз, который делал вид, что Дерек – это какой-то левый небритый чувак.   
– Ха! Запрещенный прием, Скотт! – Стайлз закатил глаза и побарабанил ладонями по столу. – Ладно, проехали. Как там папа? Я с ним созванивался на днях, но он какой-то мутный был. У вас там все нормально?  
– Да, все круто. Тихо и спокойно. Даже непривычно, – усмехнулся Скотт, решив промолчать про Лиама, который подходил уже трижды с просьбой сделать его оборотнем. Что-то в поведении этого парня напоминало о Джексоне. Тоже пер напролом и не слышал «нет». Правда, как-то раз Скотту удалось достучаться со своим «нет», сразу после расставания Джексона и Лидии. Но Джексон, ублюдок, сумел подловить его и… Скотт не особо любил вспоминать ту ночь и то помутнение, которое на них нашло. Утром они приняли единогласное решение оставить все как есть и не развивать эти отношения дальше. Поэтому Лиама Скотт не воспринимал всерьез.   
– А как Кора? – как бы между прочим спросил Стайлз.   
На этот раз  _Скотт_  закатил глаза.   
– Откуда я знаю? Ужин будет завтра. Вот потом и скажу. Хотя вряд ли что-то поменялось за неделю, – его уже начинали раздражать подначки насчет нее. Они с Корой не переносили друг друга и совершенно не общались. Кора тусила со своими друзьями в колледже и вне его, а Скотт вкалывал в ветклинике и слушал рассказы Дитона про время, когда он был эмиссаром стаи Хейлов. И их обоих все устраивало, но мама вбила себе в голову, что у них роман и слила свои догадки Дереку. Дерек поржал и рассказал Стайлзу, а уж тот-то своего не упускал. Каждый божий раз, когда они созванивались по скайпу, он проезжался на эту тему.   
– Ладно-ладно, дыши глубже и не волнуйся, – пошел на попятную Стайлз, но в конце с хитрым лицом добавил: – Я не лезу в ваши оборотнические отношения.   
– Стайлз!   
– Ха-ха-ха, прости, дружище. Мне слишком нравится, как ты реагируешь, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Тебе нужно как-то изменить стратегию, серьезно, чувак.   
– В следующий раз я просто отключусь, – пообещал Скотт и заметил движение за спиной у Стайлза. Тот тоже это почувствовал и обернулся.   
– Я не слышал, как ты открывал дверь, – голос теперь звучал глухо, потому что он говорил не в микрофон. И Скотт уже догадался, кто там пришел.   
– Ты не закрыл дверь, поэтому мне не надо было звякать ключами, – послышался голос Дерека. Стайлз состроил какую-то рожицу, и почти сразу в него полетело полотенце. Уклониться он не успел и получил прямо в лицо.  
– А я тут со Скоттом по скайпу!  
– Все нормально? – Дерек все еще не показывался в кадре, но Скотт прекрасно его слышал.   
– Ага, – задумчиво ответил Стайлз, наблюдая за действиями Дерека. Скотт слышал на заднем плане шуршание пакета. – Ты взял  _эту_  лапшу?.. Чувак, я же хотел…  
– Эту ты тоже любишь.   
– Так и скажи, что просто забыл.   
– Ты сейчас вообще ничего не получишь.   
– А там что?.. – Стайлз привстал и теперь Скотт видел только эмблему университетской футболки. – Оооо! Дерек, я тебя обожаю! Господи!   
– Стайлз? – позвал его Скотт, поняв, что разговор теперь можно считать оконченным.   
– А? – Стайлз сел на место, но то и дело поглядывал в сторону.   
– Пока, – улыбнулся ему Скотт.   
– Ох черт, да, чувак. Еще поболтаем! – и почти сразу отключился.   
Скотт посидел еще так какое-то время, разглядывая список своих контактов в скайпе, а потом опустил крышку ноутбука. Ему ни с кем не хотелось говорить. Может быть, только с Кирой, но ее не было в сети. Разница во времени играла против них.  
Выключив настольную лампу, Скотт подошел к кровати и завалился на нее, обхватив подушку обеими руками. Спать пока еще не очень сильно хотелось, но он представлял, насколько сложным будет завтрашний день и особенно вечер, и от одной мысли об этом на него накатывала сонливость.  
  


  
  
– Мам, ты отлично выглядишь, – устало произнес Скотт. Его мама, поправлявшая выбившуюся из прически кудряшку, тут же отдернула руку от головы и едва заметно покраснела, продолжая разглядывать себя в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Не то чтобы я хотела как-то по-особенному выглядеть, – произнесла она, осторожно подбирая слова. – Это ведь всего лишь пятничный ужин. Но спасибо.   
Скотт повернул к ней голову, увидел на ее губах улыбку и не смог удержаться от ответной. Как давно она не казалась такой счастливой, пусть и пыталась это скрыть. Скотт же был не слепой. Он замечал, что у его мамы с отцом Стайлза что-то происходило. Хоть они и не показывали виду и утверждали, что эти ужины всего лишь хорошая традиция.   
– Всегда пожалуйста, – вздохнул Скотт, чувствуя легкость, появившуюся после этого разговора. Грядущий вечер перестал казаться такой уж пыткой. Если это делает его маму радостной, Скотт потерпит.   
– Возьми с заднего сиденья противень с мясом, милый.  
– Конечно.   
Скотт вылез из машины, открыл заднюю дверь их старенькой Хонды и взял тяжелый стеклянный противень. Запах всю дорогу в машине стоял фантастический. Скотт едва успевал сглатывать появляющуюся во рту слюну.   
Традицией этих ужинов еще было то, что они с мамой всегда привозили мясо или основное блюдо, а шериф с Корой готовили овощи или какой-нибудь гарнир.   
– Надеюсь, я не пересолила, – забеспокоилась Мелисса, с тревогой глядя на обернутый фольгой противень в руках Скотта.   
– Все отлично, мам, – тихо рассмеялся Скотт и, осторожно взяв ее под локоть, повел к крыльцу. Они нажали на звонок, и почти сразу дверь распахнулась.   
– Я такая голодная, – вместо приветствия сказала Кора и с жадностью уставилась на противень, пропуская их в дом. Мелисса заулыбалась, сказала что-то по поводу отросших волос Коры, забрала у Скотта мясо и понесла на стол.   
– Привет, – поздоровался он с Корой. Нужно было хотя бы попытаться наладить с ней контакт, чтобы перевести их общение на поле отчужденного нейтралитета. Но, увы. Такие мысли посещали, судя по всему, только его голову.  
– Ага. Дверь закрой, – ответила она и ушла, чуть тише добавив: – Желательно с другой стороны.   
Скотт скрипнул зубами и мученически улыбнулся, закрывая дверь. Какой же это будет  _длинный_ вечер.   
И все получилось так, как он и предполагал. Пока они ели, все еще было вполне ничего. Шериф рассказывал о том, как принтер зажевал галстук Пэрриша, когда тот в конце рабочего дня, перед тем как отправиться на свидание, решил распечатать из базы личные дела двух сбежавших в соседнем штате преступников. У Мелиссы на работе, оказывается, появился какой-то врач, который начал копаться в архиве, уделяя внимание только сверхъестественным случаям, но она дала слово за ним присмотреть и сказала, что ничего «важного» он не найдет. Шериф попросил держать его в курсе, а Скотт пообещал, если что, вмешаться. Хотя его тут же уверили, что «вот ему-то точно не надо лезть».  
А потом разговоры заглохли, потому что Скотт вкратце рассказал про учебу и работу в ветклинике, а Кора ограничилась кратким «ничего нового» и продолжила есть, словно не замечая повисшей в воздухе напряженности. Скотта это в ней очень сильно раздражало. Она даже  _не пыталась_. Ее все устраивало, и ничего менять она не хотела. С Мелиссой у нее были нормальные отношения, а с шерифом они общались с теплотой – которую все чаще замечал Стайлз и жутко бесился из-за этого.   
В конце ужина Скотт с Корой как обычно занялись грязной посудой. Скотт мыл тарелки и столовые приборы, а Кора их насухо вытирала и ставила в шкаф. Каждый раз это сопровождалось абсолютной тишиной, но сегодня Скотту почему-то хотелось нарушить эту традицию.  
– Ты используешь так много специй, – сказал он.   
Кора замерла, а потом продолжила вытирать тарелку, поставила ее в шкаф и взяла следующую.   
– Привычка.   
– С того времени, что ты провела…  
– Да, – перебила его Кора.   
Скотт помолчал, чувствуя себя полным кретином. Лучше бы вообще ничего не говорил.  
– Но это же слишком остро. У тебя сегодня овощи были черными от перца, – тихо произнес он.  
– Задумалась.   
– Но ты это съела…  
– Потому что было вкусно. Что с тобой не так? Если ты хочешь поговорить, найди кого-то другого. Очевидно же, что я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.   
– Почему?   
Кора глухо рыкнула, но сдержалась и ничего не ответила. А больше Скотт и не спрашивал. Ему стало не по себе. Теперь он был альфой и с каждым днем ощущал все большую потребность в стае. А никого из его оборотней не было рядом. Он считал своей стаей и маму, и шерифа, и даже отчасти Дитона, но они были людьми, а связь между альфой и бетой невозможно было заменить.  
Когда с посудой было покончено, Кора попрощалась с шерифом и Мелиссой и поднялась в свою комнату, сославшись на оставшиеся срочные дела. Она занимала гостевую спальню, потому что Стайлз не пустил ее в свою. Скотт раздраженно глянул ей вслед, тоже попрощался и пошел пешком домой. Ему нужно было прочистить мозги и восстановить внутреннее равновесие. Завтра полнолуние, возможно, поэтому его так и кроет. Но ничего. Надо потерпеть до понедельника. Тогда все вернется на свои места и этот внутренний раздрай исчезнет.   
Скотт застегнул куртку, поежившись от подувшего холодного ветра, и запихнул руки в карманы. Всего пара дней, и все будет хорошо.   
  


  
  
Понедельник ничем не отличался от любого другого учебного дня. С утра стоял дополнительный курс химии, а после ланча должна была быть ветеринарная фармакология и анестезия. Скотт как раз сидел на ступеньках главной лестницы и доедал свой сэндвич с тунцом, купленный в автомате на первом этаже, как заметил подходящего к зданию колледжа Лиама.   
– Вот черт, – он огляделся, прикидывая, сможет ли смыться до того, как его заметят, или придется в очередной раз посылать. Но Лиам как будто его даже не видел. Он выглядел задумчивым и встревоженным.   
Скотт уже почти встал на ноги, как вдруг замер, уловив перемену в своем недавнем знакомом.   
– Лиам!   
Тот дернулся и с вызовом посмотрел в ответ, но ничего не сказал. Скотт наклонил голову вперед и потянулся к нему своей силой. Лиам отреагировал тут же – его глаза вспыхнули голубым, а рот исказился в оскале.   
Скотт похолодел.   
– Лиам?.. – потерянно прошептал он, поднимаясь на ноги и отбрасывая в сторону недоеденный сэндвич. – Как это? Что ты?.. Что произошло?  
Но вместо ответа Лиам развернулся и побежал. Скотт рванул за ним следом, жадно вдыхая воздух и пытаясь поймать его запах, запомнить его. Они оба влетели в толпу студентов, столпившихся возле столиков для голосования – началась предвыборная гонка среди девушек за право проведения новогоднего бала. И Скотт упустил Лиама. Тот будто растворился в воздухе.   
– Черт! – Скотт растерянно взъерошил волосы и огляделся по сторонам. – Черт! Черт!  
Потолкавшись еще среди студентов, он расстроенно вздохнув, вернулся на лестницу, где остался его рюкзак, и сел на ступеньки. Лиам стал оборотнем, а значит, его кто-то укусил. Следовательно, в городе появился другой альфа. И хуже того – у Лиама голубые глаза. Стало быть, без жертв не обошлось.   
Скотт учащенно задышал, слушая, как усилился пульс, и сильно зажмурился. Нужно было что-то делать. Но вот что? В ушах стоял противный звон, а ладони жутко вспотели.   
Вытащив из кармана мобильник, Скотт нашел имя Стайлза и уже почти нажал кнопку вызова, как вспомнил, каким счастливым тот выглядел во время их последнего разговора по скайпу. А потом в голове всплыли школьные воспоминания, в которых Стайлз никогда не был таким, в его взгляде всегда присутствовала тревога. Скотт не мог сейчас разрушить его наладившийся мир и снова втянуть в свои проблемы.   
И шерифа вмешивать в это он тоже не собирался. Все равно тот ему ничем не поможет. Только будет заставлять волноваться. Нет, Скотту нужна реальная помощь.   
– Лови, придурок! – крикнула какому-то парню Кора, направлявшаяся в сторону парковки, и швырнула в него бейсбольный мяч. Парень не успел среагировать, и мяч угодил ему прямо в глаз.   
– Идиотка! – огрызнулся он в ответ. – Чокнутая!   
– Сейчас еще получишь! – крикнула Кора и расплылась в улыбке. – Хочешь? Я ведь и подойти могу!   
– Пошла ты! – парень пятился к серому мустангу и уже почти открыл дверь с водительской стороны, закрывая рукой травмированный глаз. – Сучка!  
– Что ты сказал? – Кора пошла в его сторону.   
– Кора! – крикнул ей Скотт, но она словно не услышала. – Хейл!  
А вот теперь она остановилась и раздраженно уставилась в его сторону.   
– Чего тебе, Маккол? – недовольно спросила она, чуть повысив голос.   
– Нужно поговорить.   
– Опять о специях? – Кора презрительно усмехнулась.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Скотт и мрачно посмотрел ей в глаза. Видимо что-то в его взгляде ее проняло, и она, тряхнув головой, подошла. Кора не спеша поднялась по ступенькам и остановилась за две от той, на которой сидел Скотт. Он невольно скользнул по ней взглядом. Все как обычно – темно-серые джинсы, конверсы, черная кожаная куртка и видневшийся под ней светлый топ.  
– Что? – спокойно спросила она.  
Скотт помялся, оглядываясь по сторонам и проверяя, не подслушивает ли их кто. Вроде бы все было чисто.  
– Ну, – нетерпеливо поторопила Кора.  
– У нас проблемы.   
– У меня нет проблем.  
Скотт скрипнул зубами.  
– Хорошо. У  _меня_  проблемы.   
– Сочувствую, – пожала плечами Кора и развернулась, чтобы уйти.   
– В городе альфа, – быстро произнес Скотт.   
– Кто? – Кора развернулась обратно и нахмурилась.   
– Я не знаю.  
– Тогда с чего ты это взял?  
– За мной всю прошлую неделю таскался один чувак и просил, чтобы я его укусил, – тихим голосом пояснил Скотт. – Про меня ему рассказал Итан. Но я ему отказывал. А сегодня я его встретил, и у него были голубые глаза.   
Кора молча смотрела на него какое-то время, а потом неожиданно для Скотта села рядом с ним и задумчиво уставилась на толпу студентов.   
– Что за чувак? – спросила она.   
– Я только знаю, что его зовут Лиам, и он, скорее всего, учится в нашем колледже.   
Кора почесала колено и вытянула ноги. Потом вздохнула и повернулась к Скотту.  
– Всегда говорила, что от тебя одни проблемы.   
– Приятно слышать, – натянуто улыбнулся Скотт.   
– Что будешь делать?   
Скотт неловко повел плечами.   
– Я не знаю… я еще не решил.  
– Ты же  _альфа_! – она закатила глаза и устало простонала, откинув голову назад. – Вот почему именно ты? Почему не Дерек? Почему не я? Да кто угодно, господи!  
– Я все еще здесь, – обиделся Скотт.  
Кора покосилась на него и скривилась:  
– Да. Я вижу.   
Скотт опустил голову и отвернулся, вглядываясь в клумбу рядом с лестницей и снова чувствуя себя потерянным и одиноким. Ему страшно не хватало Стайлза и Дерека. Они бы его сейчас поддержали, а не стали насмехаться над ним.   
Он глубоко вздохнул, поднялся на ноги, закинул рюкзак на плечо и переступил через ноги Коры, собираясь уйти.  
– И куда ты? – прежним тоном спросила она.  
– На занятия. Перерыв уже кончился, – ответил Скотт, заходя в распахнутые двери. Вдруг его резко потянуло назад, словно он обо что-то зацепился, и развернуло.  
– Маккол, ты серьезно? У тебя в городе убийца, а ты пойдешь  _на занятия_? – Кора держала его за отвороты куртки и выглядела чертовски раздраженной. Даже верхняя губа подрагивала от желания обнажить клыки.  
– Слушай, – Скотт оторвал ее руки от себя и отступил. – Я сделал глупость, обратившись к тебе за помощью. Не бери в голову. Как ты и сказала, это – моя проблема. Я сам разберусь.   
– И как же? – скривилась Кора, а потом приподняла брови на манер Дерека. – Порази меня. Давай, поведай мне свой план.   
Скотт перевел дыхание, пережидая вспышку ярости, и сглотнул, упрямо глядя ей в глаза.  
– Вот так план. Будешь молча ждать, пока все само собой рассосется? Так это вроде и не твой девиз. А свое у тебя что-нибудь есть? Или ты решил скинуть эту проблему на полицию? Шериф же  _в курсе_. Вот пусть сам и разбирается. Это его работа – ловить преступников. Так что ли?  
Скотт схватил ее за горло и впечатал в стену рядом с дверью. Кора оскалилась и предупреждающе зарычала. Он тоже оскалился, давая выход силе, чувствуя, как действует на Кору.   
– Заткнись. Ничего такого я не хочу. Я сам найду Лиама и выслежу его альфу. А потом разберусь и с ним, – произнес Скотт сквозь зубы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не обратиться.   
– А если у альфы стая? – Кора попробовала отпихнуть его руку, но у нее не вышло, и она расслабилась. – Что такой жалкий альфа, как ты, будет делать с альфой целой стаи?   
– У меня тоже есть стая! – Скотт сжал ее горло сильнее, но потом все же смог взять себя в руки и отпустил Кору, злясь на себя за срыв.   
– Есть. Но никого из них здесь нет, – слова Коры словно хлыстом лизнули внутренности. Скотт нахмурился и отвернулся, закрывая лицо руками и отчаянно мечтая, чтобы все это просто закончилось. Вспыхнувшая злость исчезла без следа, оставив лишь разочарование и бессилие.   
– И что мне делать? – глухо спросил он, оборачиваясь. – Что ты предлагаешь? Позвонить Дереку? Созвать всех? Потому что я не уследил за городом?   
– Нет. Мы никому звонить не будем, – спокойно ответила Кора и одернула куртку. – Сами со всем разберемся.   
– Мы?  
– Да, придурок. Мы. Ты же без меня ничего не сделаешь. Только все испортишь. А мне потом перед Дереком отчитываться.   
Кора схватила его за куртку и потащила обратно на улицу.   
– Где ты его видел в последний раз?   
– Да здесь и видел, – устало сказал Скотт.   
– Да? – удивилась Кора. – А я не заметила чужака. Хм. Попробуй найти его запах. Так будет проще.   
– Я не могу. Я не знаю, как он пахнет, – ответил Скотт и поджал на мгновение губы, когда заметил уничижительный взгляд Коры. – Когда он был человеком, его запах был другим, а когда я понял, что он оборотень, то… это произошло в считанные секунды. Я пытался его догнать, но не смог. Он как сквозь землю провалился!  
– Неважно, – махнула рукой Кора. – Попробуй сейчас найти что-то похожее. Возможно, еще есть шанс.   
Скотт с сомнением посмотрел на нее, но все же спустился с крыльца и начал принюхиваться. Студенты уже разбрелись по своим делам – кто на занятия, кто в библиотеку, кто домой. На дворе перед парковкой было пусто, но запахов осталось много. Они проходили полтора часа по территории колледжа, но так ничего не нашли.   
Лиам слишком быстро бегал.  
  


  
  
Во вторник утром Скотта ждал сюрприз на парковке. Рядом с тем местом, где он обычно ставил мотоцикл, на траве сидела Кора, скрестив ноги, и копалась в телефоне. Скотт подъехал, остановившись возле самых ее ног, едва не задев их передним колесом, заглушил двигатель и снял шлем.   
  


  
  
– Ты опоздал.  
– Нет, я приехал вовремя, – сказал Скотт в ответ на обвинение. Как же с ней было сложно. И Кора ему не нравилась. У нее был дермовейший характер. Как у Дерека когда-то. Только с тем различием, что она все же была девчонкой. А значит – все еще хуже. С парнем Скотту было бы проще. Ему можно двинуть, когда он зарвется, да и найти общие темы для разговора не стало бы большой задачей.   
– Нет, ты опоздал. Мы должны были залезть в административный отдел, где хранятся личные дела. Лучше всего это делать рано утром, пока жирный Патрик еще не пришел, – Кора вздохнула, поднялась на ноги и отряхнула штаны.   
Скотт на какое-то время завис, переваривая то, что она сказала. А когда до него дошел смысл ее слов, он взорвался:  
– И как же я должен был узнать об этом? Телепатически?   
– Ууу, какие слова знает наш альфа, – Кора фыркнула и откинула распущенные волосы за спину. – Я тебе вчера сказала, что нам придется это сделать. И чем быстрее мы узнаем об этом парне как можно больше, тем меньше будет проблем.   
– Ты не говорила!   
– Говорила, – Кора угрожающе сдвинула брови и подошла к Скотту почти впритык. – Я тебе сказала, что нам придется нарушить правила сегодня с утра, чтобы узнать о нем больше. Неужели так сложно догадаться, что я имела в виду его личное дело?  
Скотт открыл рот и вытаращился на нее во все глаза. Она ведь не серьезно? Как он должен был связать это?  
– О, все ясно. Ладно, пойдем, неудачник, – Кора засунула руки в карманы застегнутой под горло куртки и пошла в сторону главного входа в колледж.   
– Я сейчас борюсь с желанием швырнуть в тебя шлем, – честно признался Скотт, ставя мотоцикл и догоняя Кору. Сегодня на ней были светло-синие джинсы и грубые ботинки, а куртка осталась прежняя. Она ее носила почти не снимая. Наверное, это была ее любимая.   
Все Хейлы одинаковы.   
– Только попробуй, и я его сомну или сломаю, – предупредила Кора. В ее голосе не было привычного напряжения, будто она расслабилась. Скотт исподтишка покосился на нее, разглядывая ее профиль. – Будешь пялиться – я сломаю тебе нос.   
– Пф, даже не думал, – оскорбился Скотт. У него и правда не было никаких таких мыслей. Просто Кора была странная, и Скотт ее не понимал.   
– Вот и отлично, – ответила она и вдруг опустила голову и глухо рыкнула: – Вот черт.   
– Что? Что случилось? – Скотт принялся крутить башкой, пытаясь понять, что ее так взволновало, а Кора была именно что взволнованная, чуть ли не напуганная. У нее даже сердцебиение участилось.   
– Иди вот так и не привлекай внимание, – Кора спряталась ему за спину, удерживая Скотта за плечи и направляя в нужную сторону. Идти так было неудобно, потому что выходило, что он шел боком.   
– О, да я так вообще не привлекаю внимания. Нет, нет, – усмехнулся Скотт, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды опаздывающих студентов.   
Кора словно не услышала его слов и продолжила прикрываться им, потом выглянула из-за плеча и с облегчением вздохнула.   
– Ушел, – она отпустила Скотта и снова пошла впереди.  
– И что это было? – он нагнал ее.   
– Не твое дело.   
– Эй, – Скотт остановился и развернул Кору к себе. В голове крутились такие фразы, как «Расскажи мне, я могу помочь», «Ты можешь мне довериться» или «Я обещал Дереку, что присмотрю за тобой», но он не смог выдавить не слова. Потому что у Коры на лице было написано большими буквами, чтобы он отвалил. И это в очередной раз неприятно задело. Ведь он ничего плохого ей не делал.   
– Там был профессор по истории. Я кошу его занятия, – нехотя призналась Кора, приподняв брови и разведя руки, будто спрашивала «доволен?».   
– Зачем ты вообще тогда ходишь в колледж? – спросил Скотт и пошел первым, зная, что она идет рядом. – Ты хоть на одно занятие сходила?   
– О! Только не начинай читать мне нотации. Хватает и шерифа, и Дерека.   
– Шериф читает тебе нотации? – улыбнулся Скотт, взглянув на нее. Об этом он не знал, а теперь шел и представлял, как это происходит. Надо будет рассказать Стайлзу. Он поржет.   
– Да, – Кора выглядела настолько недовольной и смущенной своей откровенностью, что Скотта это позабавило. Такой она была почти милой. Почти. – А теперь захлопнись и не поднимай больше эту тему, иначе я тебя ударю и мне плевать, что ты альфа.   
Скотт примиряюще поднял руки, но улыбаться не перестал. Кора рыкнула, обогнала его и вошла первая в здание. Она огляделась, наверное, проверяя, нет ли знакомых преподавателей, а потом свернула в коридор, находящийся справа от входа.   
– Ты знаешь, куда идти? – тихо спросил Скотт, шагая рядом с ней.  
– Да. А ты нет? – удивилась Кора.  
– Ну, я не так часто там бываю. Вернее, я был там всего однажды, на первом курсе, когда приносил документы и расписывался. А вся нужная мне информация висит либо в холле, либо на сайте. А ты часто бываешь тут?  
– Ага, – Кора шла быстро и постоянно оглядывалась. Вдаваться в подробности она не стала.   
В конце коридора они свернули налево и там остановились. Впереди, за стеклянной стеной, находилась информационная стойка, за которой сидел упитанный парень в очках с роговой оправой. Видимо, он пытался казаться модным, но даже Скотт понимал, как он глупо выглядит.   
– Так, план такой, – Кора развернулась к Скотту и серьезно на него посмотрела. – Я отвлекаю Патрика, а ты пригнешься и пройдешь в дверь, которая слева за стойкой. Там будет небольшой коридор и три двери. Если кого-то увидишь, то скажешь, что на прием к декану.   
– Так, а если мне не надо к декану? – запаниковал Скотт. Что он ему скажет?   
– Придумай что-нибудь, – скривилась Кора. – Скажи, например, как круто в этом колледже, расспроси про перевод или еще что-нибудь. Если совсем ничего не придумаешь, начинай льстить. Он это обожает и забывает, для чего тебя вызывал.   
– Да ты профи в этом, да?   
– В лести?   
– Декану. Когда он вызывает к себе на разговор, – пояснил Скотт.   
– Я же сказала – никаких нотаций. Начнешь ныть…  
– Ты меня ударишь, – усмехнулся Скотт. – Я помню.  
Кора злобно прищурилась и выдохнула.   
– Проехали. Так, если там никого не будет, то зайдешь в третью дверь. Там хранятся личные дела. Там ведешь себя тихо и действуешь быстро. Как можно быстрее, ты меня понял?   
– Да как я там что-нибудь найду? – воскликнул Скотт и Кора быстро его пихнула за угол, чтобы их не заметили.   
– Давай, поори на весь колледж, – прошипела она. – Там помимо личных дел стоит комп.   
– Который наверняка запаролен!   
Кора злобно прищурилась и сверкнула своими желтыми глазами.   
– Вот сейчас ты меня бесишь, – призналась она. – Если там будет пароль, попробуй что-нибудь. Патрик дебил, поэтому пароль наверняка простой. Это всего лишь местный колледж, а не Пентагон, Маккол.  
Скотт нехотя кивнул, признавая вероятность таких событий.   
– А если с компом пролетишь, то смотри личные дела.   
– Может, я отвлеку, а ты туда…  
– Ты идиот, – пораженно вздохнула Кора и покачала головой, словно не веря тому, что происходящее реально. – Как я найду твоего парня, если даже не знаю, как он выглядит? Мне нужна фотка! Или хотя бы его запах!  
– Точно, – согласился Скотт и выглянул из-за угла. Патрик что-то листал под стойкой и выглядел при этом взбудораженным. От него пахло возбуждением. Скотт скривился. – Он что там делает?  
Кора тоже мельком выглянула и пожала плечами:   
– Журналы для взрослых его слабость.   
– Его же могут увидеть, – поразился Скотт.  
– Ну, – Кора ухмыльнулась. – Это придает остроты ощущениям.   
– Жесть.   
– Ладно, – Кора затянула его обратно за угол и отпихнула подальше. – Сейчас я пойду, а ты иди через минуту.   
– Тебе хватит минуты? – искренне забеспокоился Скотт. Он бы на месте Патрика всячески попытался скорее избавиться от посетителя, чтобы можно было продолжить.   
Кора расстегнула куртку и, не смущаясь Скотта, поправила лифчик, а затем опустила пониже просторный серый топ с маленьким кармашком слева, открывая вид на грудь. Очень неплохую такую грудь. Скотт быстро поднял глаза выше, проверяя, не заметила ли Кора, как он пялился на нее, но та была занята разглядыванием себя.   
– Хватит. Этого будет даже много, – фыркнула Кора, вскинула взгляд на Скотта. Тот упрямо смотрел ей в глаза и не ниже носа.   
– Окей, – Скотт активно закивал.   
Кора озадаченно нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала и ушла. Скотт прислушался к ее разговору с Патриком. Они, судя по всему, были знакомы. Но оно и понятно, если Кора здесь была частой гостьей. Скотт подождал минуту, сверяясь с часами на стене коридора, а потом пригнулся и быстро вошел в помещение.   
– …на этот раз? – голос Патрика дрожал, а Скотта передернуло. Ему хотелось встать и сказать ему: «Мужик, тебе всего лишь чуть-чуть показали женскую грудь, а ты уже капаешь слюной и пачкаешь трусы? Серьезно?». Но Скотт естественно сдержался и шустро проскользнул в нужную дверь, осторожно прикрыв ее за собой, чтобы замок не щелкнул. Хотя вряд ли Патрик обратил бы на такое внимание. Он весь пасся в вырезе Коры.   
В коридоре было пусто. Скотт прислушался к звукам, доносящимся из-за первой двери, и немного расслабился. Женщина разговаривала с кем-то по телефону, и, если судить по ее тону, беседа была приятной. Вряд ли она ломанется проверять, ходит ли кто-то посторонний в коридоре.   
За второй дверью было тихо. Скотт не слышал даже биения сердца. Значит, ни секретаря, ни декана еще не было на месте. Это тоже им на руку. Скотт быстро прошел к третьей двери и дернул ручку. Та не поддалась.  
– Блин, – Скотт достал телефон и написал Коре сообщение. Ответ пришел почти сразу: «шевелись!!!!» – и он готов был зарычать и обратиться. Как же она его бесила! Вот что ему делать? Ломать дверь?   
Скотт еще немного подергал ручку, но все осталось по-прежнему. Он уставился на нее, чувствуя накатывающую панику, и зажмурившись с силой надавил на ручку. Раздался хруст, а затем ручка опустилась и дверь открылась.   
– Боже, – Скотт быстро зашел и включил свет. Это было большое помещение и стоек с папками было _очень_  много. Растерянно оглядевшись, он решил начать с первокурсников. Лиам не выглядел слишком взрослым, скорей всего, он был помладше Скотта.   
Пройдя вдоль первого стеллажа, он осознал, в какой заднице оказался. Дела на полках стояли в алфавитном порядке, а не по курсам. И они были по фамилиям. А фамилию Лиама Скотт не знал, а значит, нет никакой вероятности, что он найдет его личное дело в этом  _море_  личных дел. Побродив вдоль стеллажей, он дошел до буквы «Х», и его обуяло любопытство. Найти папку Коры не составило большого труда. Он быстро ее раскрыл, пробежался глазами по персональным данным, пролистал информацию об учебной программе – археология, серьезно? – и наткнулся на вшитое в дело предупреждение о возможном отчислении, которое грозило ей в первом семестре. Кора практически не ходила на занятия на первом курсе, и, видимо, ей пришлось здорово поднапрячься, чтобы ее не отчислили.   
Скотт убрал ее папку обратно и подошел к столу, на котором стоял компьютер. Тот, как он и предполагал, был запаролен. Он положил на стол шлем и уселся поудобнее. С паролем Скотт возился минут пять и уже хотел бросить это занятие, когда ему пришло сообщение от Коры: «у тебя минута, и я сваливаю».  
Большего и не требовалось. Скотт подошел к двери, приоткрыл ее немного, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости. Коридор все еще был пуст. Скотт быстро вышел, практически пробежал до нужной двери и осторожно выглянул. Патрик сидел к нему спиной и не мог его видеть. Он все еще пялился на Кору.  
– Кофе? Давай выпьем кофе? – затараторил Патрик. Скотт поморщился от того, как сильно помещение пахло похотью. – Я готовлю потрясающий кофе. Могу кофе в постель?..  
Патрик навалился на стойку, у него взмокли подмышки, и на белой рубашке было видно, как сильно вспотела его спина. Скотт, согнувшись, пробежал вдоль стойки, Кора сдвинулась в сторону, прикрывая выход, и он выбежал, жадно вдыхая более свежий воздух.   
– Даже не мечтай, – категорично заявила Кора, а затем развернулась и тоже вышла – Ты мне так и не помог!   
– Кора! Это не справедливо! Я же не всех знаю! – закричал ей вслед Патрик, но она даже не обернулась. Зашла за угол и скривилась так, будто ее сейчас стошнит. Кора даже побледнела.   
– Ты живая? – с жалостью спросил Скотт.   
– Нет, – покачала она головой и схватила его за куртку, потянув прочь отсюда. Он шел не сопротивляясь, убраться подальше от этого Патрика хотелось не только ей.   
– Ну что? – спросила она, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние, и убрала руку.   
– Ничего, – Скотт покачал головой и поправил лямки рюкзака.   
– А комп?  
– Запаролен. И, кстати, там точно не простой пароль, – Скотт еще хотел рассказать про стеллажи и алфавитный порядок, но оцепенел, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на Кору.   
– Что? – нахмурилась она.  
– Я забыл шлем на столе, – прошептал Скотт.   
Кора открыла рот, но потом закрыла.   
– Ты дебил! Идиот! О боже, за что мне все это? Я же говорила, что не хочу в колледж! Говорила это Дереку! Но нееет, надо «обязательно закончить хоть что-то Кора», «это будет тебе полезно, Кора», «заодно присмотришь за Скоттом, Кора». Как знала, что надо валить отсюда! От  _тебя_  подальше! Одни проблемы от тебя! – она замолчала и глубоко дышала.  
Скотт нахмурился, переваривая ее слова. Дерек просил за ним присмотреть?..  
– Я туда не вернусь. Делай, что хочешь, – взяв себя в руки, спокойно произнесла Кора.  
– Я не могу его там оставить. Я сломал дверь и оставил шлем. Меня быстро найдут.  
– Вот сейчас это твоя проблема. Ты ее сам себе создал.   
– Блеск. Это была вообще-то твоя тупая идея вломиться туда, – Скотт положил руки на пояс и сжал губы.  
– А у тебя вообще идей не было!  
Скотт рыкнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, круто развернулся и пошел обратно. Кровь буквально закипала в жилах от злости. Он очень давно не испытывал такой сильной эмоции. В голове мелькнула мысль, что если сейчас его кто-нибудь попробует остановить, то Скотт его просто сметет с дороги.   
– О мой бог, – глухо зарычала Кора, обогнала его, грубо отпихнув, и первая вошла в коридор, ведущий к стойке Патрика.   
– Ты передумала? – раздался счастливый голос.  
– Решила дать тебе еще один шанс, – Кора даже не пыталась быть милой. Скотт выглянул из-за угла и заметил, что она встала возле самой стены справой стороны, полностью открывая ему путь. Чем он тут же и воспользовался.   
Скотт быстро прошмыгнул в нужную дверь, пробежал по коридору, зашел в комнату с личными делами и схватил свой шлем, лежащий у компьютера. Затем выскочил оттуда и, не заботясь, что его может услышать все еще разговаривающая по телефону женщина, рванул обратно. Дверь даже не успела закрыться, а он уже был снаружи и, пригнувшись, выскользнул из приемной. Кора ушла почти сразу за ним.  
– Нет, ты свой шанс упустил.  
– Бессердечная! – крикнул ей Патрик.   
Как только они оказались за углом, Кора со всей силы врезала Скотту по лицу. Он не успел уклониться и охнул от вспышки острой боли в носу. По руке, которой он тут же его накрыл, потекла кровь.  
– Будешь должен, – сказала Кора и пошла прочь.   
– Ты же мне уже врезала! – Скотт поплелся за ней, задрав голову и осторожно проверяя, не сломана ли кость, но нет, обошлось.   
– Это аванс.   
Скотт хотел возмутиться, но случайно «поймал» исходящие от Коры эмоции, и не стал больше ничего говорить на эту тему. Должен, так должен.   
Ее трясло, и она выглядела очень бледной.   
– Ты как? – спросил он, догнав ее уже практически в холле. Кора буквально отмахнулась от него. Скотт обошел и перегородил ей путь. – Эй. Ты чего?  
Кора смотрела в сторону, но было видно, что она все еще злится.   
– Меня бесят такие, как Патрик. Каждый раз, когда меня вызывают туда, натыкаюсь на его жирную рожу и мечтаю размозжить ему голову.   
Скотт удивленно нахмурился, но перебивать не стал. Он чувствовал, что ей нужно высказаться.  
– И ты бесишь, – Кора посмотрела на него в упор. – Приехал как на учебу, как будто ничего важного не произошло вчера. И какого черта ты забыл там свой шлем? Почему ты ничего не держишь под контролем? Господи! Даже свои вещи!  _Альфа!_  
– Остынь, – сказал ей Скотт. – Я слажал. Извини.   
Кора вздохнула и отвернулась, задумчиво уставившись в сторону распахнутых дверей главного входа.   
– И мы ничего о нем не знаем, – произнесла она и поджала губы, продолжая хмуриться.   
– Мы знаем его имя, и я знаю, как он выглядит, – мягким тоном напомнил Скотт.   
– О, считай, что мы знаем о нем все.   
– Мы можем его выследить. Он учится в колледже. Вряд ли он его бросит, – продолжил Скотт. – Лиам должен здесь появиться хотя бы раз. И теперь мы его не упустим.   
Кора посмотрела на него с сомнением.   
– И как же мы это сделаем, если ты все время торчишь на занятиях?   
Скотт надул щеки, выдохнул и пожал плечами.  
– Значит, я не буду торчать на занятиях.   
– Прогуляешь? – она насмешливо прищурилась.  
– А ты знаешь, как еще это сделать? – фыркнул Скотт. Нос уже не болел, но корочка от застывшей крови осталась, и теперь кожа под ней чесалась. Надо умыться. Не дождавшись ответа, он толкнул дверь мужского туалета, рядом с которым они остановились.   
Кора, не смущаясь, пошла следом. Скотт это заметил и остановился.   
– А если я захочу отлить?   
– О боже, принцесса-то! – она закатила глаза и вышла в коридор.   
Скотт подошел к одной из раковин, скинул рюкзак со шлемом на пол и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Все вокруг рта, уголки губ были в крови. Даже во рту ощущался металлический привкус. Скотт включил холодную воду, набрал ее в ладони и плеснул себе в лицо, потом еще раз и еще. Затем прополоскал рот и сплюнул розоватую от крови воду. Голова гудела, настроение было хуже некуда, а внутри сжирала тоска по  _своим_. Раньше он не понимал Дерека, когда тот был альфой и набирал себе стаю. Теперь же вещи виделись в совершенно другом свете.   
– Шлем свой взял? – встретила его Кора, стоило ему выйти из туалета. Скотт машинально бросил взгляд на шлем, который держал в руке и нахмурился. – Рюкзак? Что-то еще? Ничего не забыл?  
– Завали, – фыркнул Скотт, сообразив, что она делает. Кора ему быстро улыбнулась и прищурилась.   
– Есть идеи?  
– Да, – кивнул он. У него и правда появилась одна идея, только вот он не очень хотел ее озвучивать. Вдруг Кора его опять обстебет, а он уже устал от этого за эти два дня.   
– Выкладывай.   
– Лиам должен появиться в колледже, так? – осторожно начал Скотт, не замечая, что от волнения с каждым словом сжимает шлем в руке все сильнее.  
– Так, – кивнула Кора.  
– Значит, ему нужно будет пройти через главный вход, так?   
– Ага. С другой стороны территория огорожена.   
– Именно. Поэтому нам надо следить за главным входом и дождаться его появления, – закончил Скотт и застыл, ожидая негативной реакции.   
Кора молчала с минуту, не отрывая от него глаз, а потом пожала плечами.  
– Ладно, пошли искать место. Он не должен нас увидеть, – и, больше ничего не добавив, вышла на улицу.   
Скотт сглотнул и немного расслабился, чувствуя, что толика уверенности к нему снова возвращается.

 

Подул сильный ветер, и Кора застегнула куртку. К вечеру на улице уже заметно похолодало, а набежавшие тучи спрятали припекавшее с утра солнце, от которого они укрывались под тенью двух старых дубов.  
– Боже, я больше не могу! – взвыла Кора и стукнула кулаком по траве рядом с собой. Скотт устало посмотрел в ее сторону и потер глаза.  
– Скоро закончатся занятия.  
– Он не придет. С чего ты взял, что он здесь учится? – Кора выглядела все более хмурой и раздраженной. – Мы уже второй день тут торчим!   
Скотт достал из рюкзака бутылку колы и открутил крышку, но не успел даже поднести ко рту. Кора быстро села и выхватила колу. Сделала три больших глотка и отдала обратно, вытерев влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони, а потом, поразмыслив, подтащила его рюкзак к себе.  
– Это нормально? – усмехнулся Скотт, наблюдая, как она бегло осматривает содержимое.   
– Я есть хочу, – буркнула Кора в ответ и разочарованно отпихнула от себя рюкзак.   
– Как-то раз он подловил меня возле стадиона. И он не был похож на человека, случайно оказавшегося на территории колледжа, – наконец ответил Скотт. Он и сам уже несколько раз подвергал сомнению свою теорию о том, что Лиам учится вместе с ними. Но других вариантов вообще не было. Даже Кора молчала. Номера телефона Итана у них не оказалось (а тот, что был, больше не обслуживался), и они даже не знали, на каком побережье Итан сейчас может быть.   
Из дверей колледжа начал выходить народ большими группами, что означало окончание последнего в расписании занятия. Кора встала и потянулась, разминая затекшие от долгого сиденья мышцы. В прошлый раз Скотту пришлось пожертвовать ей свой рюкзак, а самому сидеть на учебнике по химии – земля была уже холодная, и пусть заболеть они не могли, но ощущения оказались неприятными. А сегодня Кора сидела на своей сумке.   
– Ты куда? – спросил у нее Скотт, когда она сделала пару шагов в направлении толпы.   
– Схожу, поздороваюсь.  
– А как же?..  
– А ты следи, – перебила его Кора. – Сейчас вернусь.   
Она не стала брать свою сумку (та осталась лежать возле дерева) и быстрым шагом направилась к ближайшей к ним группе – человек пять. Первой ее заметила какая-то девчонка. Она окликнула Кору и замахала рукой. Потом все обернулись в ее сторону и раздались веселые возгласы. Скотт не хотел подслушивать и отвернулся, разглядывая вывалившихся на улицу студентов и выезжающие с парковки машины. Лиама все еще нигде не было видно. А вот Кора мило болтала со своими друзьями...  
– Куда ты пропала?   
– Сегодня придешь?   
– Приходи! Ви устраивает классную вечеринку!  
– И вас пригласили? – удивилась Кора.   
– У нас есть входные, – уклончиво ответил высокий парень. Скотт заметил, с каким воодушевлением он смотрел на Кору.  
– Звучит весело, – отозвалась та, откидывая волосы за спину. – Посмотрим.   
– Ууу, значит, не придет, – расстроилась девчонка.   
– Обстоятельства, – пожала плечами Кора.   
– Это то самое обстоятельство, которое с нас глаз не сводит? – усмехнулась девчонка. И все как по команде посмотрели на Скотта. Он тут же отвел глаза и почувствовал, что краснеет. Дальше разговор он слушать не стал и сосредоточился на разговорах студентов на парковке – кто-то с кем-то скандалил из-за права выехать первым. Все как всегда.   
Кора и правда вернулась почти сразу. Скотт, смущенный тем, что его подловили, разглядывал свои кеды и старательно делал вид, что ничего такого не произошло. Выходило ужасно.   
– Я спросила у них по поводу парня по имени Лиам, но они его не знают. Обещали поспрашивать, – Кора села на сумку, скрестила лодыжки и вздохнула.   
– Они его не спугнут? – спросил Скотт, теперь разглядывая крыльцо.   
– Нет, они будут осторожны.   
– Ты рассказала им о?.. – Скотт в ужасе уставился на нее. Неужели она так спокойно разбалтывает всем о том, что существуют оборотни, о том, что она сама оборотень?  
– Что? – нахмурилась Кора. – Нет, ты головой ударился?   
– А что ты им сказала?  
– Сказала, что за ним должок, а он бегает, – пожала плечами Кора.   
– Аааа, – Скотт кивнул, соглашаясь, что такой вариант не особо подозрителен и немного успокоился.   
Студенты все не расходились.  
– Это твои друзья, да? – не в силах побороть свое любопытство, спросил Скотт и посмотрел на нее.   
– Типа того.   
– Круто, – он уже очень давно не чувствовал себя настолько некомфортно.   
С одной стороны, ему хотелось закрыть тему, а с другой – интерес жрал изнутри и не давал сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. Он почти ничего не знал о Коре, о ее жизни и об ее друзьях. Он предполагал, что все это у нее имеется, но видеть подтверждения своими глазами раньше не приходилось.   
– А тот высокий парень, – Скотт облизал губы и немного нахмурился, поражаясь самому себе, что все-таки задал этот вопрос. – Он твой… вы встречаетесь?   
– Ух ты, вопросы о личном! – Кора присвистнула и вдруг придвинулась почти вплотную. – Ну, давай поговорим, раз тебе интересно.   
– Я просто спросил! – пошел на попятную Скотт, жалея, что не может провалиться сквозь землю. Знал ведь, что Кора не отреагирует, как нормальная девчонка!   
– И просто подслушивал, – она с ним согласилась. – Но раз тебе так важно знать…  
– Да не важно мне это знать! Забудь, что я это спрашивал! – Скотт в негодовании уставился на нее. Да что с ней не так? Могла ведь просто огрызнуться как обычно или ответить, что тоже в последнее время случалось частенько!   
– …то я тебе так уж и быть отвечу. Нет, мы с ним не встречаемся, – Кора его словно не услышала. – Он классный парень, но мне такие не нравятся. Слишком много контроля. С такими сложно.   
– О боже, – у Скотта вырвался нервный смех, и он пораженно покачал головой. – Просто заткнись.   
– А еще он не отличается постоянством, – продолжила она. – Если поганый характер я еще могу стерпеть, то вот это – нет. Свободные отношения совершенно точно не ко мне.   
– Кора!   
– А ты как к свободным отношениям? – она с нарочитым интересом заглянула ему в глаза, и Скотт видел, что она над ним издевается. Вот просто оттягивается на полную катушку.  
– Никак.   
– Ооо! Хоть в чем-то совпали!   
Скотт показательно отвернулся, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор закончен.   
– Хотя оно и понятно. У альф особое восприятие «своего».   
– Если я не буду тебе отвечать, ты замолчишь? – без всякой надежды спросил Скотт.  
– Нет. Мне скучно. И мне непонятно, зачем ты подслушивал, – изменившимся, серьезным тоном ответила Кора. – Мне не жалко. Но я не понимаю.   
– Подумал, что они могут сказать что-нибудь полезное, – выдавил Скотт, внутренне обмирая от ужаса. Он ненавидел такие ситуации.  
– И поэтому ты сейчас потеешь, как скаковая лошадь?   
Скотт перевел дыхание и обернулся к Коре. Она смотрела с искренним любопытством и явно ждала, как он будет теперь выкручиваться. Появилось такое чувство, будто она считала, что Скотт всегда врет и пытается выйти сухим из воды, даже если придется свалить вину на кого-то другого. Это длилось уже третий день, и он устал.   
– Я ничего о тебе не знаю. Мне стало любопытно, как ты общаешься со своими друзьями, – помолчав немного, Скотт все же признался. Ему стало легче от произнесенной правды.  
– Ясно, – безразлично ответила она, в один миг потеряв к нему интерес.   
–  _Ясно_ , – передразнил ее Скотт, рассмеялся и отвернулся. Что-то в нем надломилось. Он понял, что на сегодня хватит посиделок, его терпение иссякло. Скотт встал и подобрал с земли рюкзак и шлем. – Думаю, сегодня все. Вряд ли он придет сейчас, когда все разошлись.   
И действительно, на парковке в основном остались машины преподавателей.   
– Мы так и будем день за днем сидеть тут? – Кора тоже поднялась и закинула сумку на плечо.   
Скотт задумался. Перспектива провести еще один день в ее обществе его совсем не радовала. И мысль пришла в голову неожиданно.  
– Я свяжусь сегодня с Кирой и спрошу про Итана. Может быть, она что-то о нем знает.   
– Кира – твоя бывшая? – удивилась Кора. – Вы общаетесь?  
– Да, – Скотт так устал и проголодался, что ему хотелось поскорее отделаться от нее и уехать домой.   
– Но она твоя бывшая.   
– Да, – теряя терпение, повторил Скотт. Видимо, этот факт так поразил Кору, что она не смогла сдержать эмоции и выглядела теперь крайне удивленной.   
– Подожди, она же уехала в Японию.   
– Да.  
– Откуда она может знать что-то про Итана?   
– Кира знает все и про всех, – улыбнулся Скотт, понимая, что нужно было позвонить ей раньше. Или хотя бы написать.   
– О, – Кора кивнула. – Надеюсь, что так.   
И в тот момент, когда Скотт решил, что его мучения на сегодня окончены, у него зазвонил телефон. Это была мама. Он проболтался, что сейчас вместе с Корой, и она пригласила ее на ужин, потому что «не рассчитала пропорции и приготовила слишком большую лазанью».   
Голодная Кора намеков Скотта не поняла и не отказалась.   
  


– Может быть, хотите мороженого? – заботливо спросила Мелисса, когда Скотт вернулся с кухни, куда отнес грязную посуду. – У нас в холодильнике лежит ванильное и шоколадное.   
Кора посмотрела на замершего Скотта и покачала головой:   
– Нет, спасибо. Не хочу.   
– У нас же еще остался кусок твоего любимого вишневого пирога! – вспомнила Мелисса и вскочила из-за стола, даже не выслушав ответ.   
– Ты любишь вишневый пирог? – ревниво спросил Скотт. Он тоже его любил и тот большой кусок оставлял себе. Просто утром про него забыл. Черт.  
– Да, – Кора размяла шею и взглянула на электронные часы, которые стояли на комоде с праздничной посудой. Скотт перехватил ее взгляд.  
– Торопишься?  
– Нет.   
– Тебя же сегодня звали на вечеринку, – вспомнил Скотт.  
– И что?  
– Почему ты не пойдешь?  
– Настроения нет.   
Скотт положил руки на спинку стула и оперся на него, перекатываясь с пяток на носки. Ужин придал ему немного сил и нервное напряжение отпустило. Он был дома, на своей территории. Это успокаивало.   
– Не думал, что ты ходишь на вечеринки.  
Кора насмешливо приподняла бровь.  
– Почему? Я люблю развлекаться, – и улыбнулась. В этот момент вошла Мелисса и принесла две вилки и две тарелочки, на которых лежало по куску. Она разделила один большой на два «нормальных».   
– Спасибо, – кивнула Кора, придвинула к себе тарелку и взяла вилку.   
Скотт расплылся в широкой улыбке и плюхнулся на свой стул. Каким-то непостижимым образом мама знала его лучше всех. Это каждый раз удивляло и умиляло.   
– Милый, мне сейчас написала миссис Кертс и сказала, что зайдет через пару минут. Ей нужно сделать перевязку. Она не доверяет медсестре, которая ее перевязывала утром. Там конечно ничего страшного, но вы лучше посидите у тебя в комнате, – извиняющимся тоном сказала Мелисса и тут же заверила: – Это не займет много времени.   
Кора застыла, так и не донеся до рта вилку с куском пирога. А Скотт, не скрываясь, закатил глаза, а потом посмотрел на маму. Он вложил в этот взгляд все, что думал по этому поводу.   
– Пошли, – Скотт взял свою тарелку, вилку и кивнул Коре, чтобы она следовала за ним. Та явно ничего не понимала или приняла все за чистую монету.   
– А почему твоя мама не может прийти к этой женщине? – спросила Кора, когда они вошли в комнату.  
Скотт затолкал ногой под кровать грязные джинсы, запихнул под подушку футболку и открыл окно. Его не было весь день, и воздух казался застоявшимся и пыльным.   
– Потому что у мамы в столовой тяжелая аптечка, а миссис Кертс – соседка с обожженной рукой и не лежачая. Она и так каждый раз приносит нам печенье за то, что мама ей иногда помогает с перевязками, – Скотт кивнул Коре на компьютерный стул, а сам сел на кровать. – Ну, ей типа стыдно.   
– А почему мы не могли поесть на кухне?  
– Там все заставлено грязной посудой.  
– Понятно, – Кора положила в рот кусок пирога и внимательно осмотрелась.   
Скотту стало очень не по себе, и он опустил взгляд в тарелку.   
На пару минут, пока он сконцентрировался на пироге, воцарилось молчание. Почти комфортное. Скотт даже не собирался его нарушать. А Кору, кажется, вообще ничего не напрягало. Но как только тарелка опустела, то у него появилась потребность что-нибудь сделать или сказать. Он достал телефон, посмотрел на время, проверил голосовую почту – пусто – и вспомнил, что хотел позвонить Кире. Скотт подорвался, подошел к столу, рядом с которым сидела Кора, и открыл ноутбук. Тот долго включался, устанавливая обновления, запускал системные приложения и антивирус, потом открывал скайп.   
– Он у тебя еле ползает, – с сочувствием сказала Кора, наблюдая за этими манипуляциями и не спеша доедая пирог.   
– Ага, – согласился Скотт и открыл список контактов. Кира была онлайн. Он обрадовался и сразу хотел ей позвонить, но потом заметил заинтересованный взгляд Коры и замялся, решив, что позвонит потом. Все равно у Киры была середина дня, так что это может подождать.   
– Она в сети? – спросила Кора, указывая вилкой в уголок экрана, где был развернут список контактов скайпа.   
– Да.   
– Так звони ей.   
– Я потом, – Скотт махнул рукой и сел обратно на кровать.   
– Ты меня стесняешься? – расплылась в улыбке Кора и подвигала бровями. – У вас там не просто разговоры, а что-то…онлайн?   
– Что?.. Что! Нееет, – затряс головой Скотт, чувствуя, что краснеет. – Мы же больше не встречаемся.   
– Так звони, – перестав улыбаться, сказала Кора. – Может, она знает про Итана, и мы сможем уже сегодня  _этим_ заняться.   
И да, именно этот момент выбрала Мелисса, чтобы войти.   
– О, прошу прощение, если помешала…  
Скотт взвыл и рухнул спиной на кровать, закрывая лицо руками. За что это все с ним случилось? Он же вел себя хорошо, примерно даже! Учился, работал, ни во что не ввязывался, никого не доставал!  
– Кора, звонил шериф, я сказала, что ты сейчас у нас. Он звонил на домашний, но…  
– Да, точно. Я совсем забыла про контрольный звонок, – Кора поморщилась и достала из кармана джинсов мобильник. – И батарея села. Блин.  
– Я сказала, чтобы он не волновался и что Скотт тебя отвезет.   
– Окей, – спокойно ответила Кора. А Скотт раскинул руки и уставился в потолок.   
– Я убью Лиама. Найду и убью, – тихо пробормотал он.  
– Что? – не расслышала Мелисса.   
– Он сказал, что пирог великолепный, – влезла Кора.  
– Я очень рада, – тепло отозвалась Мелисса. – Давайте, я заберу тарелки. Миссис Кертс уже пришла, так что я пойду.   
Она вышла из комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь. Тихонько. Боже.  
– Ты придурок? – хмуро спросила Кора. – А если бы она услышала?  
– Ладно, сейчас звоним Кире, – решительно сказал Скотт, подрываясь с кровати, подошел к столу и нажал на кнопку вызова, потом посмотрел на Кору и добавил: – Вдруг нам удастся сделать это уже сегодня?   
Кора вскинула бровь, а на губах залегла тень улыбки. У Скотта внутри все клокотало от раздражения, ему хотелось поскорее разрешить эту проблему, найти Лиама, выбить у него информацию об альфе и расквитаться с альфой, но на несколько секунд он застыл, разглядывая Кору. Раньше он не замечал, что у нее так много веснушек. Все лицо Коры было ими усыпано.  
– Привет, Скотт! – раздался из динамиков голос Киры. Скотт тут же посмотрел на раскрывшееся окошко и улыбнулся, а Кира удивленно приоткрыла рот, потом закрыла и с сомнением поздоровалась: – И здравствуй, Кора!  
– Привет, – ответил ей Скотт, а Кора только помахала рукой.   
– Тебе повезло, что у меня перерыв, – за спиной у Киры была стена темно-бордового цвета с хаотичными черными и темно-серыми полосами. – И я вышла попить кофе.   
– Тебе удобно разговаривать? – спросил Скотт.   
Кира улыбнулась и показала провод от наушников.   
– Вас никто, кроме меня, не услышит. Уверяю.   
– Круто.   
Скотт замолчал, пытаясь придумать, как подобраться к теме звонка. Они давно не общались, и это во многом было по его вине, и сейчас он не хотел, чтобы Кира подумала, будто ей можно звонить теперь только по делу.   
– Ты знаешь что-нибудь про Итана, – Коре надоело ждать, и она как всегда бесцеремонно влезла. Скотт зажмурился, пережидая очередную вспышку возмущения, и снова посмотрел на Киру.   
– Про Итана? – та задумалась. – Черт, я сегодня не с той трубкой. Но, кажется, у меня был его номер и здесь. Сейчас посмотрю.   
Кира вытащила из сумки смартфон и начала искать. Скотт воспользовался моментом и пихнул Кору коленом. Та пихнула в ответ и оскалилась. Скотт тоже оскалился.   
– Прекратите, – не отрываясь от поисков, сказала Кира. – Я вас прекрасно слышу.   
Они оба замерли и терпеливо на нее уставились.   
– Да, вот, нашла! – Кира повернула к ним экран мобильника на пару секунд. – Сейчас напишу.   
– А это новый? – спросил Скотт, глядя на появившийся в поле сообщений номер, и полез сравнивать его со своим.   
– Думаю, что да. Мы разговаривали полторы недели назад.   
Скотт резко вскинул голову и открыл от удивления рот.   
– Вы с Итаном?   
– Да.   
– Ты со всеми, что ли, общаешься? – скривилась Кора.   
– С сегодняшнего дня, считай, со всеми, – рассмеялась Кира. Кора намек не поняла и посмотрела на Скотта, ожидая, что он ей пояснит. Чего делать Скотт точно не собирался. Пусть помучается.   
– Это временно, – заверил он Киру. – Да, это новый телефон. Ты нас здорово выручила!   
– Я рада, – Кира вся сияла, и Скотту, глядя на нее, тоже хотелось улыбаться. Как он по ней скучал. Правда, если поначалу это была тоска по любимой девушке, то последние полгода это переросло в тоску по другу. – А что у вас случилось? Давайте, колитесь!  
– Да тут объявился знакомый Итана и ходил за мной неделю, чтобы я его укусил. Я все время отказывал. А на днях его встретил, а он с голубыми глазами, – рассказал Скотт.   
– Это нормально, что ты треплешься? – спросила Кора с нескрываемым недовольством. – Мы же решили, что не будем никого вмешивать.  
– Эй, она только что нам помогла. Она имеет право знать.   
– Стоп! – воскликнула Кира, прерывая перепалку, и уставилась на них: – Голубые?   
– Именно, – кивнул Скотт.  
– Вы уже позвонили Дереку? Стайлзу?   
– Нет, мы решили, что справимся сами, – ответила Кора.  
– Да вы что? – Кира вся даже побледнела, а глаза на мгновение вспыхнули. – Если его кусал не Скотт, значит, это сделал кто-то другой! А если он не один?   
– Нас двое.

 

– Вас… – Кира замолчала и отвела взгляд, а затем шокировано повторила: – Точно, вас двое. Волноваться не о чем.   
– Мы справимся, – пообещал Скотт.   
– Конечно, – Кира взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась, но по ней было видно, что она мыслями уже не с ними. – Обещайте, что если что-то узнаете, обязательно сообщите? Вы оба.   
Кора нахмурилась, но в итоге нехотя кивнула.   
– Ладно, – согласился Скотт.   
– Окей! – Кира взглянула на огромные белые наручные часы и удивленно распахнула глаза. – Все, мне пора бежать. Держите меня в курсе!   
И отключилась.   
– Она такая странная, – пробормотала Кора.   
– Нормальная она, – не согласился Скотт, закрыл ноутбук и уставился на новый номер Итана. – Ну что, звоним?  
– Да, давай покончим с этим, – Кора махнула рукой, съехала в кресле ниже и вытянула ноги.   
Скотт набрал Итана, и у них состоялась увлекательная беседа, результатом которой стал адрес Лиама в Бикон-Хиллз.   
Надо было действительно раньше позвонить Кире. 

Заглушив двигатель, Скотт проехал еще десять ярдов и остановился. Кора слезла с мотоцикла и сняла шлем.   
– Вон тот, – она указала рукой на дом, находящийся от них через участок. В окнах на втором этаже все еще горел свет и были видны движущиеся силуэты.   
Скотт прислушался. На улице никого не было, в ближайшем к ним доме бубнил телевизор, показывая вечернее ток-шоу со звездами, а в доме через дорогу в темноте ругалась парочка молодоженов. Они никак не могли сойтись на том, кому какой сувенир достанется из их медового месяца на Гавайях. Скотт отогнал мотоцикл в тень большого дуба с густой кроной, поставил на подножку и решил подойти поближе к дому Лиама. Кора молча шла рядом.   
– Он нервничает, – сказал ей Скотт, когда уловил эмоции Лиама. Тот ничего не говорил, но метался по комнате, как загнанный зверь.   
– Его отец еще не спит, – с сожалением произнесла Кора.   
– Да, – он тоже слышал клацанье клавиатуры.   
– Что будем делать?  
– Подождем, – Скотт отступил в тень дерева и потянул за собой Кору, ухватив ее за руку повыше локтя.   
– Опять ждать? – возмутилась она. – Почему мы должны опять ждать? Чего мы должны ждать?  
Скотт посмотрел на нее устало. Сегодняшний день был чертовски длинным, и ему уже хотелось, чтобы он скорее закончился. И, судя по выражению лица Коры, не один он испытывал такие эмоции. Кора едва сдерживалась, чтобы не наломать дров. Но Скотт понял, что им не нужно сейчас вмешиваться. Лиам бесится не просто так. Скотт почти забыл те чувства, что мучили его в первые дни после укуса Питера. И он был бы рад их больше никогда не вспоминать.  
– Его зовет альфа. Лиам долго не продержится. Он почти на грани, – пояснил Скотт.   
– С чего ты это взял? – с сомнением спросила Кора.  
– Личный опыт, – грустно усмехнулся Скотт.   
Она встала рядом с ним, плечом к плечу и терпеливо уставилась на дом.   
– Я не чувствую призыва альфы, – спустя некоторое время призналась Кора.  
Скотт взглянул на нее с улыбкой. В груди растеклось приятное тепло, от которого стало чуточку спокойней. Кора сама наверняка не осознала, что раскрылась.   
– Может, потому что ты стоишь рядом с альфой? – тихо спросил он. Ему не хотелось нарушать это мгновение.  
– И что?   
– Ну, смотри. Ты реагировала на призыв чужого альфы, когда альфой была твоя мама?   
– Нет, – мотнула головой Кора, поражаясь, какую глупость он сморозил. А потом поняла, к чему клонит Скотт, резко развернулась к нему и с силой пихнула в плечо. – Даже не думай! У меня нет альфы! И ты не мой альфа!   
Скотт рассмеялся над ее реакцией, и Кора недовольно рыкнула, собираясь его еще раз толкнуть, но он успел перехватить ее руки и удержать от удара.  
– Ладно, ладно, что ты разошлась? Я всего лишь предположил. Нет, так нет.   
– Нет, – Кора вырвалась, отряхнула куртку от невидимой грязи и отошла на шаг. Только такого расстояния явно было мало, чтобы скрыть ее смятение. Скотт искоса на нее поглядывал, внимательно подмечая, как ее взгляд потерянно скользит по улице, по домам, будто она не знает, куда бежать и что делать.   
– Призыв альфой укушенного оборотня отличается от призыва рожденного. Дерек мне об этом рассказывал, когда Питер меня обратил. Без посторонней помощи мне было не справиться, – объяснил Скотт другую версию только для того, чтобы она успокоилась. И это действительно на нее подействовало.   
– Это больше похоже на правду, – уверенно кивнула Кора и, вздернув подбородок, хмуро посмотрела на окна комнаты Лиама. Будто у нее с ним были личные счеты.  
С одной стороны такая реакция казалась забавной, потому что Скотт теперь чувствовал с ней некую связь. Совсем тоненькую, едва заметную. Но все же связь. Кора – сильная бета, и ему подсознательно хотелось ее в свою стаю. В голове даже мелькнула мысль, что она могла бы заменить Дерека впоследствии. С другой же стороны его задевала ее реакция на одно предположение, что он может быть для нее альфой. Скотт не собирался никого тянуть к себе, зная на своем опыте, что каждый должен прийти к какому-либо решению сам, без давления.   
– Смотри, – Кора пихнула его локтем и указала в сторону задней двери. Скотт удивленно приподнял брови. Он знал, что Лиам сбежит, но не ожидал, что воспользуется дверью. – Он уже обратился. Идем.   
Кора шагнула в сторону дома, но Скотт схватил ее за руку, удерживая на месте, и тихо пояснил:  
– Он выведет нас к альфе.   
Двигаясь бесшумно, они прошли вдоль улицы, сохраняя приличное расстояние от Лиама, а потом тот забежал за угол и исчез.   
– Куда он пошел? – Кора жадно втягивала воздух, пытаясь определить, куда он свернул. А у Лиама было два варианта. Он мог забежать в ближайший переулок, а мог скрыться в следующем. По улице он бы не рванул, потому что она была прямая, хорошо просматриваемая, и дальше, Скотт знал это точно, спрятаться ему негде.   
– Я думаю сюда, – он кивнул на ближайший переулок. Свет туда совсем не попадал, но, благодаря волчьему зрению, Скотт видел очертания мусорных баков, лужи и поднимающийся из люков пар.   
У него в голове пронеслась мысль, что Бикон-Хиллз удивительный город. Насколько же сильный был контраст между районами: на одной улице стояли аккуратные частные домики, в одном из которых жил Лиам, а на соседней уже начинался бизнес-район с огромными высотками и стеклянными витринами.   
– Я не чувствую здесь его запаха, – мотнула головой Кора. Она выглядела встревоженной, и ее движения сделались резче. В таком состоянии с ней было бесполезно спорить.  
– Тогда разделимся. Я проверю этот, а ты бери следующий.

– Ладно, – Кора сорвалась с места и побежала дальше по улице. А Скотт, принюхиваясь, зашел в переулок. Ему казалось, что он правильно выбрал путь. Запаха Лиама здесь было не очень много и создавалось впечатление, что он всего лишь пробежал мимо, но Скотт уверенно шел, осторожно ступая на влажный асфальт и обходя вывалившиеся из переполненных баков мятые жестяные банки и бумажки.   
В конце переулка за последним мусорным баком показалось движение. Скотт выпустил клыки, наслаждаясь тем, как сладко ноют десна от трансформации, и прибавил шаг. Он чувствовал легкость, какая бывает только в моменты обращения, и предвкушение полной свободы, какую принесет альфа-форма. Но Скотт не собирался полностью перекидываться, поэтому стиснул челюсти и силой воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на происходящем.   
За мусорным баком никого не оказалось, и Скотт двинулся дальше. Он вышел на улицу и увидел, что на другой стороне, у входа в переулок, стоит Лиам и напряженно смотрит куда-то в сторону. Он замер в неестественной позе, будто хотел бежать, но ему не позволяли этого сделать. Его глаза горели голубым, в открытом рту торчали клыки, а на пальцах – когти. Скотт, стараясь оставаться в тени дома, выглянул, чтобы узнать, на что Лиам так смотрит, и сглотнул, внутренне подбираясь.   
По пустынной улице к нему крался полностью обращенный альфа. Он шел сгорбившись и двигался вперед немного боком, будто ожидал от Лиама какого-то подвоха. Его тело было несуразным и больше напоминало форму Питера, чем настоящего волка. А значит, за этим альфой водились большие грешки.   
Вдруг он остановился, вскинул морду, принюхиваясь, и зарычал, обнаружив Скотта. Прятаться больше не имело смысла, поэтому Скотт вышел из переулка, наполовину перекинулся и зарычал в ответ. Альфа выпрямился в полный рост, а затем прыгнул вперед и побежал прямо на Скотта. Тот среагировал инстинктивно – рванул навстречу, сшиб альфу на землю и начал наносить удары, почти не глядя, куда бьет и как бьет. Альфа выпутался, отбежал и с разбега долбанул Скотта прямо в грудь большущей головой, закидывая его обратно в переулок. Боль была такой сильной, неожиданной и обидной, что Скотт рявкнул и потерял контроль. Ему хотелось отомстить чужаку и хорошенько ему наподдать, чтобы больше не совался на его территорию. Скотт краем сознания отметил звук рвущейся ткани, а потом ощутил подушечками лап шершавый мокрый асфальт. Скотт угрожающе зарычал, приближаясь к альфе. И тот неожиданно застыл, потом склонил морду и начал пятиться до тех пор, пока не прижался спиной к мусорному баку. Скотт снова зарычал и тут уловил знакомый запах. Этот альфа не был совсем уж чужаком.   
– Скотт, – позвал его альфа, стремительно превращающиеся обратно в человека, голосом Дюкалиона.   
Скотт недовольно переступил с лапы на лапу и нехотя перекинулся обратно. Он чувствовал себя ужасно – ему было холодно, липко от выступившего пота и тоскливо. Иногда он понимал Малию и ее желание остаться жить койотом в лесу. Истинная форма была намного понятней, и мир воспринимался проще.   
– Дюкалион, – хриплым голосом поздоровался Скотт. Он бросил взгляд через дорогу, где стоял Лиам, но там уже никого не было. Упустили. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я здесь проездом, – Дюкалион сидел на асфальте совершенно голый, потный и устало смотрел на Скотта.   
– Зачем ты обратил Лиама? – хмуро спросил он.   
– Мальчик хотел укус. Он попросил меня.   
– Ты видел, к чему это привело? – Скотт дрожал от злости, но всячески старался это скрыть. В прошлый раз они с Дереком отпустили Дюкалиона, пригрозив, чтобы он больше не появлялся в этом городе. Но он не сдержал своего обещания. И это привело к новым жертвам.   
– Да, мальчик вырвался из-под контроля. С ним сложно, – восстановив дыхание, Дюкалион встал на ноги и расправил плечи. – Но я справлюсь.   
Скотт скрипнул зубами. Этот тон очень сильно напоминал тон Питера, и плохие старые воспоминания снова всколыхнулись, замутняя рассудок.  
– Ты не должен был его кусать!   
Дюкалион замер и выражение на его лице неуловимо изменилось.   
– Что я должен, а что не должен делать, решать только мне. А не тебе, Скотт. Я альфа.  
– Не в моем городе, – спокойно возразил Скотт, чувствуя злую уверенность в своих силах.   
– Ты сейчас один. Ты должен понимать, что в одиночку альфе не выжить, – осторожно произнес Дюкалион. – И держать такую большую территорию ты не сможешь.   
– Он не один, – Кора вошла к ним в переулок и с невозмутимым видом встала рядом со Скоттом, повернула к нему голову и сдержанно произнесла: – Я его преследовала, но он оторвался и ушел. В следующий раз я его не упущу. Я запомнила его запах.  
Скотт согласно кивнул и посмотрел на замершего Дюкалиона.   
– Если ты считаешь, что все обо мне знаешь – ты ошибаешься, – сказал он и, немного помолчав, спросил: – Кого вы убили?  
На это Дюкалион отреагировал мгновенно.   
– Это не я. Я не успел остановить его. Лиам – дикий. С ним придется помучиться, но я справлюсь. Я чувствую, что он мой бета.   
– Я спросил  _кого_ , а не кто убил, – произнес Скотт, с некоторым удивлением слыша в своем голосе рычащие нотки.   
– Бродяга. Это был простой бродяга.  
– Где его тело? – спросила Кора.   
Дюкалион молча смотрел на них.   
– Где! – рявкнула Кора, шагая вперед. Скотт придержал ее, не позволив напасть.   
– В закрытом на ремонт торговом центре.  
Только тупой не увидел бы, каким раздраженным выглядел Дюкалион. Скотт заметил, что зрячим он был намного резче и вел себя свободней, нежели когда был слепым. Будучи вожаком стаи альф, он двигался плавно, даже в некоторой степени грациозно, будто был королевских кровей или просто каким-нибудь аристократом. Но теперь это почти все исчезло.   
– Вы его даже не убрали? – спросил Скотт, скривившись.   
– В ту ночь было не до него, а на утро там уже была полиция.   
Скотт с Корой переглянулись. Полиция. Вот черт.   
– Убирайся из города, Дюкалион, – сказал Скотт.  
– Заберу своего бету и уйду, – упрямо заявил тот.   
– Сколько тебе нужно времени?   
– До следующего полнолуния.   
– Нет, – покачал головой Скотт. – Неделя. Мы даем тебе неделю.   
– Мы? – Дюкалион приподнял брови.   
–  _Моя стая_  дает тебе неделю, – уточнил Скотт. – Через неделю либо ты уходишь с ним, либо уходишь один.   
– И что вы с ним сделаете, если я уйду? – напрягся Дюкалион.   
– Это уже тебя не касается, – отрезал Скотт, злясь все больше. Он уже предвидел все эти проблемы с Лиамом, и ему это не нужно было, но все инстинкты вопили о том, чтобы прогнать Дюкалиона как можно скорее. Он  _чужак_.  
– Он мой бета и…  
– Тебе не надо было его кусать в этом городе! – рявкнул Скотт. Кора согласно зарычала, скалясь и слегка подаваясь вперед, готовая в любой момент напасть.   
Дюкалион отклонился назад и, не разрывая со Скоттом зрительного контакта, начал обращаться обратно в альфа-форму.   
– Неделя, – сказал он. А в следующую секунду трансформация закончилась, и Дюкалион убежал прочь.   
Скотт перевел дыхание, немного расслабляясь. На него подобные встряски всегда действовали одинаково – он их не любил и всячески старался избегать. Всплеск адреналина затих, оставляя после себя пустоту и усталость. Все же он больше стремился решать проблемы мирным путем, без применения силы. Хотя с каждым годом просто рявкнуть становилось все легче, чем пытаться объяснить свою точку зрения.   
Он поежился от налетевшего порыва ветра и застыл. До него дошло, что он стоит абсолютно голый перед Корой. Неловко прикрывшись руками, Скотт огляделся в поисках своих вещей и едва не застонал в голос, когда увидел те лохмотья, в которые они превратились.  
– Боже, – выдохнул он, искоса поглядывая на Кору. Ему было чертовски неловко.   
Кора, не скрываясь, осмотрела его с головы до ног и усмехнулась:  
– До дома подкинешь?   
Точно. Мотоцикл. Черт.  
Скотт мрачно посмотрел на нее, вздохнул и, титаническим усилием поборов смущение, подобрал обрывки куртки, замотал вокруг бедер, вытащил из джинсов мобильный, ключи от мотоцикла и наличку и выкинул остальное в мусорный бак.   
– Подкину, – согласно кивнул он и пошел к мотоциклу, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками. Ступни холодил асфальт, а поднявшийся ветер будто продувал насквозь.   
Он уже почти вышел из переулка на улицу, где неподалеку, за поворотом, был брошен мотоцикл, когда его внезапно дернули назад, разворачивая. Скотт выпустил часть силы, зная, что у него вспыхнули глаза и показались клыки. Но он едва ли это ощущал. Кора стояла напротив, на ее губах залегла усмешка, свет от фонаря желтым пятном падал ей на лицо, отчего глаза цвета молотого кофе казались почти бездонными. Скотт сглотнул, чувствуя поднимающийся изнутри жар.   
– Я умею водить, – Кора взяла его руку, в которой он держал ключи, мобильник и деньги, и забрала их. – Сама доеду.   
– До меня. Я оденусь и отвезу тебя домой, – облизав губы, сказал Скотт.  
– Ты не можешь и дня прожить без мотоцикла? – Кора вскинула одну бровь, не отрывая от него глаз.   
– Нет.   
– Окей, отгоню его к тебе, – согласилась она и обошла его. – Только не отставай сильно. Ждать не буду.   
Скотт усмехнулся, качая головой, подождал, пока Кора зайдет за угол, и обратился. Сразу стало тепло и уютно. Он переступил лапами и выбежал за Корой, догнал и проводил до мотоцикла. Скотт проследил как она села, завелась и тронулась с места. Ему до последнего казалось, что Кора его обманывает и ездить не умеет, но она лихо сорвалась и довольно быстро набрала запрещенную скорость.   
Скотт решил срезать и не прогадал. Он оказался дома почти одновременно с Корой. Та как раз подъезжала, когда Скотт перепрыгнул соседский забор. 

– Медленно бегаешь, – фыркнула она, когда загнала мотоцикл на подъездную дорожку.   
Ответить Скотт не мог, поэтому подбежал к входной двери и посмотрел на Кору, ожидая, догадается она открыть или нет. Догадалась. Только не смогла просто подойти и открыть дверь. Нет, она устроила из этого шутливое шоу, церемониально пропуская его вперед. Скотт не удержался и коротко рявкнул на нее, давая понять, чтобы она за ним не шла. Кора тихо рассмеялась, но осталась на улице.   
Быстро поднявшись к себе, он обратился обратно в человека и повел плечами. Все тело приятно гудело, желая продолжать двигаться. Скотт удивленно прислушался к себе, ощущая небывалый прилив энергии. Часы показывали два ночи, а о сне и думать не хотелось. Ему было хорошо – за стенкой спала мама, на небе светила убывающая луна, а внизу ждала Кора, которую он уже придумал, как подколоть. Она чертовски забавно злилась.  
Скотт натянул чистые трусы, нашел черные спортивные штаны и темно-серую футболку, влез в кроссовки и накинул на плечи старую джинсовую куртку с флагом Соединенных Штатов на рукаве. Спустился вниз и вышел на улицу.   
Кора сидела на мотоцикле вторым номером и смотрела на луну. Скотт замер на мгновение, глядя на нее, и растерял весь свой веселый настрой. Ему стало спокойно и тревожно одновременно. Кора обернулась к нему и похлопала по сиденью перед собой.   
– Я хочу домой.   
Скотт кивнул, соглашаясь с ней, подошел к мотоциклу, сел и завел его. Он не стал сразу разгоняться и ехал с разрешенной скоростью. Внутри царил хаос из чувств, в голове была тысяча мыслей – от самых диких до самых пессимистичных. Скотт уже почти сумел выбросить лишнее из головы, когда Кора прижалась сзади и сказала на ухо, чтобы он услышал:  
– Останови, Дерек звонит. Я его уже дважды сбросила. Что-то важное.   
Скотт сбросил скорость, свернул руль к обочине и остановился.   
– Дерек! – Кора приняла звонок, продолжая сидеть на мотоцикле, а Скотт повернул к ней голову, чтобы видеть ее лицо, и прислушался.  
– Какого черта я узнаю, о том, что у вас там объявился альфа, от Киры? – шепотом проорал Дерек.   
– У твоей бывшей слишком длинный язык, – мрачно бросила Кора Скотту. А потом ответила Дереку: – У нас все под контролем.   
– Под каким контролем? – рявкнул Дерек. Снова шепотом.   
– Мы уже встретились с альфой и разрулили.   
– Что вы сделали?.. Кто альфа? – Дерек был близок к тому, чтобы обратиться – Скотт это ясно услышал по голосу.   
Кора посмотрела на Скотта, и тот забрал у нее трубку.   
– Дюкалион, – ответил он.   
– Дюкалион. Фантастика. Он один?   
– Пока да. Мы дали ему неделю, и если он за неделю не разберется с Лиамом, то им займемся мы.   
– Что вы ему дали? – Дерек снова заорал. По-прежнему шепотом. – И что вы сделаете, идиоты?  
– Эй, успокойся, – осадил его Скотт.   
На Дерека это подействовало не так, как он рассчитывал.   
– Дюкалиону нужно было дать время до утра. Чтобы его вшивой задницы к утру уже не было в Бикон-Хиллз. А что там с этим Лиамом?   
– Он его недавно укусил, – Скотт стиснул зубы, чтобы не швырнуть трубку об асфальт. Он ненавидел, когда Дерек с ним так разговаривал. Навевало воспоминания о прошлом, а то было не лучшее время. – Я его знаю. Мы разберемся.   
– Я не могу сейчас приехать, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у Стайлза.   
– Стайлз не знает? – с облегчением спросил Скотт. Друг обиделся бы на то, что Скотт держал его в неведенье.   
– Нет. Он сейчас засел за проект по учебе, – в голосе Дерека промелькнуло то самое беспокойство, которое у него появлялось всякий раз, когда Стайлз во что-нибудь проваливается с головой. Это всегда означало одно – Стайлз настолько усиленно увлекался делом, что забывал про все и всех. Скотт видел такое много раз, пока они учились в школе, и был рад, что Дерек присмотрит за Стайлзом и не даст ему себя угробить. – А Кира позвонила мне на мобильник. Полчаса назад, Скотт. Полчаса. Я только уложил Стайлза.   
Кора фыркнула, поймала взгляд и улыбнулась. Дерек почти шипел, а значит, что он вышел куда-то, чтобы спокойно поговорить и не разбудить. Она откинула голову назад и громко засмеялась. Скотт не сумел сдержаться и тоже расплылся в улыбке, слушая, как она смеется.   
– Кора, заткнись, – нормальным голосом произнес Дерек. – Мне завтра вставать на работу, а меня будит Кира, которая никак не может запомнить, что у нас существует разница во времени, и рассказывает, что у вас там слишком весело. Единственное желание, которое я сейчас испытываю – приехать и свернуть вам шеи.   
– За что? – спросил Скотт, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Невероятно, но Кора сумела разрядить обстановку. Благодаря ее истерике он расслабился, и наезд Дерека почти сразу забылся.   
– За то, что не сказали раньше, – Дерек устало вздохнул, помолчал немного и сказал: – Дай мне Кору.   
Скотт передал трубку и отвернулся. Сидеть вполоборота было не слишком-то удобно.   
– Позвони мне завтра в полдень, поняла?   
– Конечно, братец, – хихикнула Кора, а потом уперлась головой Скотту в спину. – У вас все хорошо?   
– Да, у нас все отлично, – изменившимся тоном ответил Дерек. Стало понятно, что он успокоился.   
– Я рада.   
– А ты?   
– Так же, как вы.   
– Хорошо.   
– До завтра, – тихо сказала она и отключила звонок.   
Скотт почти не дышал. Кора посидела так еще несколько секунд, а потом выпрямилась.   
– Поехали.   
Мотоцикл мягко тронулся с места, и Скотт постепенно набрал нормальную скорость. Он только сейчас понял, что они оба без шлемов.   
– Куда ты дела шлемы? – повернув голову в сторону, спросил он.   
– На комоде рядом со столовой, – ответила ему Кора, вновь придвинувшись вплотную.   
Скотт больше ничего не говорил, да и она тоже не особо горела желанием нарушать их молчание. Они доехали до дома Стайлза. Скотт остановился возле подъездной дорожки, чувствуя себя немного странно – он приехал к дому Стайлза, когда Стайлза даже нет в городе. Это чувство появлялось каждую пятницу, но только сейчас он сумел правильно оформить его в слова.   
Кора слезла с мотоцикла и не спешила уходить. Она пристально посмотрела на Скотта.   
– Твоя форма – настоящий волк, – ее голос был спокойным, но Скотт слышал ее пульс, и он выдавал ее с головой. – Это редкость.   
– Да. Я знаю.   
– У моей мамы была такая форма, – Кора подошла к нему так близко, что он мог чувствовать ее дыхание на своем лице, а запах ее кожи залеплял ноздри, пробираясь внутрь, как отрава. – Ты не имеешь права облажаться.   
Скотт нахмурился, не понимая, к чему она клонит.   
– Я не облажаюсь.  
– Да, – легко согласилась Кора, а затем развернулась и пошла к дому. – Я проконтролирую.   
Скотт усмехнулся, завел мотоцикл и уехал.   
До самого дома ему казалось, будто она сидит сзади и смеется.

 

На следующее утро Скотт проснулся за час до будильника. Вначале, когда он увидел время, у него появилось желание поспать подольше, но потом понял, что ничего не выйдет. Внутри бурлило ненормальное возбуждение вперемешку с тревогой. Провалявшись в кровати минут десять, он встал, принял душ и спустился на кухню, где взялся за готовку завтрака. В последние несколько лет он редко готовил сам, а сейчас, когда у него появилось время и нужный настрой, решил воспользоваться случаем и сделать маме приятное. Пусть и приготовить самое простое. Заодно направить эту странную энергию на что-то полезное.   
Близились выходные и смены Скотта в ветклинике. Он еще в понедельник позвонил Дитону и предупредил, что несколько дней не сможет появляться на работе по уважительной причине. Дитон не стал требовать подробностей по телефону и взял обещание, что Скотт все расскажет, когда появится в клинике. Вот тогда у него будет время, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать. И то, что произошло в городе, и то, что он испытывал вчера. Хотя эти мысли все еще находились под запретом, но выкинуть их из головы все равно не выходило.   
Когда Скотт уже залил яйцами бекон, ему на мобильник пришло сообщение от Коры. Она предупредила, чтобы он за ней не заезжал, потому что ее докинут до колледжа. Скотт несколько раз перечитал сообщение, не понимая, отчего его так это напрягло. Они ведь вчера созвонились и обсудили, что просто присмотрят эту неделю за Лиамом и не будут вмешиваться в дела Дюкалиона. А еще они договорились, что Скотт за ней заедет. Поэтому ее сообщение неприятно взбудоражило.   
Кто довезет? Почему Скотт не может заехать? Раньше же с этим проблем не было. Что случилось?   
Он быстро напечатал вопрос: «Все нормально?» – и почти сразу получил ответ: «Да». Скотт нахмурился и, забывшись, опустил руку, коснувшись прямо края горячей сковороды. Он тут же зашипел и начал дуть на обожженные пальцы.   
– Черт, – развернувшись, бросил мобильник на стол, затем положил на омлет четыре кусочка томата, а сверху посыпал зеленью.  
– А я-то думаю, откуда такие запахи? А это мой прекрасный сын готовит, – раздался за спиной голос, и Скотт вздрогнул, удивившись, что не заметил, как подошла мама.   
– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся он.  
– Доброе, – Мелисса потуже завязала кушак голубого халата и села за стол. – Почему ты так рано встал?  
– Выспался, – пожал плечами Скотт, накрыл крышкой сковороду, сделал огонь поменьше и потянулся к кофеварке. – Кофе будешь?  
– Естественно! – она рассмеялась, а потом зевнула и поинтересовалась: – Я не слышала, как ты вернулся вчера. Все хорошо?  
– Ага. Почему должно быть иначе? – Скотт еще помнил, что полиция нашла труп бродяги. Вдруг мама об этом знает? Они ведь с шерифом близки. Но он не стал спрашивать, чтобы она лишний раз не волновалась.   
– Не знаю, – она подперла голову рукой и заговорчески улыбнулась. – Это ты мне скажи.   
– Что сказать? – вот теперь он начал волноваться. Неужели она и правда знает?  
– Ты поехал отвозить Кору домой и не вернулся после полуночи.   
– А, – Скотт отвернулся к плите, посматривая на омлет под прозрачной крышкой, и незаметно перевел дыхание. – Ты про это. Эээ, мотоцикл сломался, пришлось его чинить.   
– Скотт Маккол, хоть я и не оборотень, но я слышу, когда мне врут, – тем же тоном пожурила она его. – Вы теперь вместе?  
– Что? Мам! Нет! – Скотт достал мамину кружку, налил в нее кофе и придвинул ей. Она по-особому приподняла брови, показывая тем самым, что он ее все еще не убедил, и сделала глоток. – Между нами ничего такого нет. И близко нет. Выкинь ты уже из головы эту идею! Мы слишком разные.   
Скотт снял с огня омлет, разделил его пополам и разложил по тарелкам. Он старательно прятал взгляд, потому что эта тема напрягала и раздражала каждый раз. А сегодня она еще больше бесила. У него появилось ощущение, будто его предали, что само по себе являлось глупостью. Кора не могла его предать – она была не с ним. Только от этой мысли легче совсем не стало.   
Он повел плечами, прогоняя фантомные ощущения того, как Кора вчера упиралась головой в его спину.   
– Мммм, хорошо бы ты почаще просыпался пораньше, – сказала Мелисса, с аппетитом взявшись за омлет и не дождавшись тостов.   
Скотт на это улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Он налил себе кофе, достал тосты и принялся за свою порцию. Разговор за завтраком не клеился и собеседник из него был паршивый, поэтому больше говорила мама, рассказывая о своей предстоящей смене, а заодно поделилась с ним мыслями, что бы приготовить на пятничный ужин. Скотт же все время проматывал в голове вчерашний вечер и сегодняшнюю ночь. Что-то между ним и Корой изменилось.   
Может быть, ему удастся заполучить ее в свою стаю? Может она примет его как своего альфу? Скотт поймал себя на мысли, что ему этого очень хочется. Но просить ее примкнуть к нему он не станет. С ней такое не пройдет. Кора свободолюбивая, это Скотт понял с самого начала, а еще она верная, и если выберет себе альфу, то будет с ним до конца.   
Покосившись на свой мобильник, Скотт скривился и дожевал омлет, уже не чувствуя вкуса.

 

На парковку он приехал одним из первых. Помимо его мотоцикла там стояли машины некоторых преподавателей. Спустя минут пятнадцать свободные парковочные места заполнились спешащими студентами, подъехал и Патрик. Скотт отвернулся от него, испытывая легкий стыд и сожаление от своего промаха со шлемом. Надо же было тогда так лохануться!   
– Эй! Скотт! – окликнула его Кора, выбираясь из подъехавшего сразу за машиной Патрика темно-синего мустанга кабриолета. За рулем был тот самый парень, с которым Кора разговаривала вчера.   
Она обошла машину, поблагодарила своего друга, что он ее подвез, и направилась прямиком к Скотту.   
– Что с тобой? – спросила она, едва остановилась рядом с ним.   
– Ты почти опоздала. Через шесть минут начало, – уклонился он от ответа. Скорее всего, Кора в этот момент следила за тем,  _что_  он говорит, поэтому врать ей не стал.   
– Да, надо было заехать на работу. Босс потерял ключи. Но я же ничего не пропустила? – как ни в чем не бывало спросила она.  
– Ты работаешь? – удивился Скотт. – Я думал, что у вас с Дереком нет проблем с деньгами.  
– Эээ, ну да. Мне же надо как-то убивать время? – Кора нахмурилась, а потом обидно усмехнулась: – Или ты думаешь, что Дерек работает охранником в кампусе Стайлза, потому что у него нет денег?   
– Я об этом не думал, – честно признался Скотт. Он вообще никогда не обращал внимания на то, что Дерек устроился работать. Все нормальные люди работали. В этом не было чего-то необычного.  
– Нууу, ты начинай этим заниматься иногда. Это полезно. Клянусь, – с важным видом покивала Кора и подняла руки.   
– Ха-ха, – угрюмо отозвался Скотт, слез с мотоцикла, на котором сидел все это время, и пошел в сторону входа в колледж. В идеале хорошо бы поймать Лиама и поговорить с ним, но пока это терпело. Они ведь дали Дюкалиону время. Пусть пока крутится сам.   
Кора тихо рассмеялась и догнала его.   
– Весь день я проторчать с тобой не смогу. У меня,  _как выяснилось_ , есть жизнь, поэтому вечером тебе придется поехать к Лиаму без меня. Справишься один?   
Скотт обернулся и уставился на нее, не веря своим ушам. Она действительно это сказала? С одной стороны, ему было обидно от ее насмешливого тона, а с другой…  
– Поправь меня, если я что-то неправильно понял, – осторожно начал он, и Кора тут же напряглась и громко сглотнула. – Ты знала, что сегодня мы пойдем на занятия, и предупредила меня, что не сможешь пробыть со мной весь день, потому что…  
– Черт возьми, заткнись! – воскликнула Кора, отпихнула Скотта и быстро взбежала по ступенькам крыльца, к которому они успели подойти.   
– Значит, я правильно понял, – просиял он и, поправив рюкзак, пошел за ней следом.   
– Нет! – прокричала она в ответ, не оборачиваясь, и исчезла в толпе поваливших на занятия студентов. 

Профессор отпустил с занятия, и Скотт, покидав свои вещи в рюкзак, одним из первых вывалился в коридор. Этот курс алгебры он ненавидел. Голова после занятий распухала от информации, формул и правил. А еще ему было ужасно скучно и нудно на этих занятиях, но Скотт понимал, что ему нужно получить высокий балл по этому курсу, и только это удерживало его от желания прогулять. Как Кора.   
Скотт огляделся, рассматривая студентов, и заметил возле информационного стенда Кору. Даже со своего места он видел, что она была раздражена. Рядом с ней стояла невысокая брюнетка и быстро-быстро ей что-то говорила. Скотт не стал подслушивать. Вместо этого он подошел к Коре, маневрируя в потоке студентов, и молча прислонился к стене рядом со стендом. Незнакомую девушку как ветром сдуло.   
– Что ты такой довольный? – хмуро спросила Кора, поворачиваясь к нему. За ней стоял парень и пытался что-то прочитать на стенде, но она ему мешала. Скотт это заметил и передвинул Кору в сторону. Та удивленно на него вытаращилась, и он не сумел сдержать улыбки. Иногда она была очень забавной.   
– Ты мешалась, – пояснил Скотт, кивком указывая на тут же прилипшего к стенду парня. Кора мельком взглянула на него.   
– И что?  _Я_  там стояла.   
– Но другим было не видно.  
– Ты их знаешь? – Кора указала большим пальцем себе за спину.   
– Нет.  
– Тогда какого черта? Какая разница, что им не видно? – Кора сморщилась и закатила глаза. – Хотя нет. Не отвечай.   
Скотт тяжело вздохнул, оттолкнулся от стены и развел руками:   
– Проехали. – Бесить она не перестала. – Манеры не для Хейлов.   
Кора шутливо пихнула его в плечо и шагнула ближе.  
– Нормальные у нас манеры!   
– Угу, я вижу, – фыркнул Скотт и отвернулся. Он скользнул взглядом по толпе и вдруг заметил вошедшего в главный холл Лиама. Тот ни его, ни Кору не увидел и быстро направился в мужской туалет. – Кора, смотри! Лиам!  
– За ним! – Кора пихнула его в плечо и первая забежала в туалет. Скотт рванул за ней следом, про себя чертыхнувшись. Ведь они договорились, что дадут ему время. Да и колледж во время перерыва – не лучшее место для подобного разговора.  
В туалете было еще двое помимо Лиама. Они оба побледнели, когда увидели Кору.   
– Это мужской туалет! – завопил один.   
– Ты ошиблась дверью, детка! – воскликнул другой.   
– Назови меня деткой еще раз и будешь ходить в туалет для девочек, – спокойно пообещала Кора. Скотт поморщился от ее тона и угрозы – все же это точно у них семейное.   
Парни выругались, быстро застегнули ширинки и разозленные выскочили наружу, буркнув нечто невразумительное в свою защиту, что, вроде бы, должно было задеть Кору. Та же их даже не услышала. Она не отрывала глаз от Лиама, замершего у стены.   
– Что вам от меня нужно? – рявкнул он, и его глаза окрасились голубым.   
Скотт вышел вперед, жестом приказывая Коре оставаться на месте, и приблизился, доброжелательно подняв руки.  
– Послушай, мы не хотим тебе вреда, Лиам.  
– А чего вы хотите? – он вжался в стену, но выглядел довольно агрессивным. Неудивительно, что он сорвался в свое первое полнолуние.   
– Мы хотим помочь.   
– Помочь? Чем? Отдать меня какому-то уроду и вышвырнуть из города?   
– Дюкалион с тобой говорил? – удивилась Кора.   
– Да.   
– Когда? – спросил Скотт.   
– Вчера, – с заминкой ответил Лиам.   
– Он тебе все объяснил?  
– Да. Он сказал, что твоя стая дала ему неделю, чтобы спасти мою задницу, а потом вы от меня избавитесь. Но я не могу все бросить! Я даже не знаю его! Я хотел только укус! Я хотел быть, как Итан! Мне не нужен альфа! Мне не нужна стая! Мне никто не нужен! – проорал Лиам, не пытаясь скрыть свою ярость. У него в глазах стояли злые слезы, а верхняя губа приподнималась, словно в любой момент он мог выпустить клыки.   
Скотт оглянулся на Кору. Та перехватила его взгляд и поджала губы.   
– Ты убил человека, ты осознаешь это? – тихо спросил Скотт.   
Лиам не ответил. Он отвернулся, потом опустил голову, а на его руках появились когти. Поморщившись, Лиам с явным трудом убрал их. Прошла минута, но на Скотта он так и не посмотрел.  
– Ты. Убил. Человека. Этим занялась полиция.  
– Меня посадят? – Лиам вскинул на него полный ужаса взгляд.   
– Это единственное, что тебя волнует? – сощурился Скотт. Ему стало противно.  
– Дюкалион сказал, что это был бродяга. Это не так страшно.   
– Это был человек! – рявкнул Скотт, подавшись в его сторону. Лиам вздрогнул и инстинктивно закрыл голову руками.  
Если бы не Кора, удержавшая его за плечи, Скотт бы накинулся на Лиама. Он чувствовал, как клыки царапали губы, ногти превратились в когти, зрение как по щелчку пальцев переключилось в красно-черный спектр, в горле застрял рык. Давно он не испытывал такой злости. Он помнил, как себя чувствовал, когда думал, что убил водителя школьного автобуса, и то, что сейчас видел перед глазами, то, что сейчас слышал, ему было дико и омерзительно. Даже презирающий всех Джексон долго переживал о случившемся с ним. А этот мелкий сопляк и не задумывался о цене человеческой жизни! Скотт вспомнил об Эллисон и разъярился еще больше. Он готов был обратиться прямо в туалете колледжа.  
– Скотт! Скотт, спокойно, – Кора встала перед ним, взяла за плечи и растерла их, пытаясь привести его в нормальное состояние. – Скотт, не дури. Мы в колледже. Нам не нужны проблемы, помнишь?   
Скотт кивнул и, приложив большие усилия, убрал когти и клыки. Человеческое зрение вернулось, окрасив мир яркими цветами. Он благодарно посмотрел на стоящую перед ним Кору, с удивлением замечая, какая она бледная и взволнованная. И теперь все ее веснушки еще больше выделились, а губы стали ярче.  


– Стой на месте! – рыкнула Кора, полуобернувшись в сторону дернувшегося бежать Лиама. Скотт слегка вздрогнул от контраста – это был совсем не тот тон, которым она приводила его в чувства.   
– Значит так, – начал Скотт, устав от этой ситуации и желая поскорее уйти подальше от Лиама. – У тебя два выхода. Первый – ты уходишь с Дюкалионом. Второй – ты остаешься здесь и живешь по моим правилам.   
– Я не хочу быть чьим-то питомцем. Не хочу альфу, – упрямо сказал Лиам.   
Кора резко развернулась к нему, быстро преодолела разделявшее их расстояние и схватила его за горло, впечатывая в стену.   
– Кора! – предупреждающе окликнул ее Скотт.  
– Кого ты назвал питомцем? – улыбаясь, спросила она. – Ты влез в то, о чем ничего не знаешь. И пытаешь навязывать свои правила? Давай проясню кое-что. Сейчас ты омега – самый слабый, самый беспомощный. Сейчас ты отброс. Отброс, который убил человека, который не контролирует себя. Как ты думаешь, сколько ты проживешь? Тебя пугает полиция? Ты еще не видел охотников. И подумай, что они с тобой сделают, когда найдут? Ты ведь всего лишь  _бродяга_. Это не так _страшно_.  
Она отпустила Лиама и отошла, глядя на него брезгливо, словно ее заставили испачкаться в грязи.  
– Я не хотел этого! – воскликнул Лиам и сполз по стене на пол, закрывая лицо руками. – Он сам ко мне подошел. Я говорил ему убираться, а он пристал ко мне из-за какой-то тележки… Я даже не помню, как это произошло.   
Лиам всхлипнул и затих. Скотт чувствовал идущее от него отчаянье и стыд. И ему самому стало немного легче. Если Лиам переживает из-за этого, если он не получил от этого удовольствие, значит, ему еще можно помочь. Все имеют право оступиться.   
Он подошел и присел перед Лиамом на корточки.  
– Слушай, я не зову тебя в свою стаю. Но если ты примешь решение остаться, ты должен будешь жить по моим правилам.   
– И что за правила? – шепнул Лиам, поднимая на него красные глаза.   
– Никаких человеческих жертв. И ты будешь тренироваться для усиления контроля. Первые полгода все полнолуния ты будешь проводить под  _моим_  контролем или контролем моей стаи. А дальше сориентируемся по обстоятельствам.   
Лиам с сомнением посмотрел на Скотта. Тот помолчал еще немного, встал и пошел к выходу, прихватив по пути Кору.   
– Обдумай все хорошенько, – сказал он перед тем, как закрыть дверь. 

Кора выглядела обеспокоенной и пристально смотрела в сторону мужского туалета, когда они отошли на порядочное расстояние.   
– Думаешь, это хорошая идея оставлять его сейчас без присмотра?   
– Да. Сейчас он себя контролирует, – уверенно кивнул Скотт и усмехнулся: – Твои аргументы на него подействовали.   
– Да твоя истерика тоже, – фыркнула Кора.   
– Истерика? – удивился Скотт. – Какая истерика?  
–  _Такая_  истерика.   
– У меня не было истерики!   
– Да, конечно. А как это называется?   
– Я немного разозлился.   
– Истеричка.   
– Умолкни, – Скотт закрыл глаза рукой и вздохнул. Ему не хотелось идти на следующее занятие. Настроение было совсем не учебное.   
– Вот еще. Хочу и говорю.   
Скотт посмотрел на Кору, стоявшую с самодовольным видом, и вспомнил, какой она выглядела перепуганной в туалете и как она отреагировала на «питомца».   
– Где ты работаешь? – вырвалось у него. Он почувствовал почти физическую потребность узнать ее получше.   
– В видеопрокате за торговым центром.   
– И когда у тебя начинается смена?   
Кора достала мобильник и посмотрела на график.   
– В три.   
– У тебя сейчас есть занятия?   
– Догадайся, – рассмеялась Кора, а потом мученически сморщилась: – Тупая история Калифорнии.   
– Почему ты вообще выбрала археологию? – Скотт едва сумел сдержаться, чтобы не заржать от ее выражения лица.  
– Думала, что будем ездить на раскопки, а не копаться в книжках, – призналась Кора.   
– Так ты пойдешь?   
– Предлагаешь прогулять? – она удивленно приподняла бровь. – Ты точно тот самый Маккол?  
– Точно, – улыбнулся Скотт. Его еще немного потряхивало после срыва в туалете, и нужно было чем-то себя отвлечь. За Лиама он не беспокоился. Его контроль сейчас силен как никогда.  
– И что мы будем делать? Выследим Дюкалиона? – Кора нахмурилась.   
– Вообще-то я планировал перекусить. Может быть, пиццу. Или бургеры, – задумчиво сказал Скотт. – Но если ты хочешь пойти на историю, то…  
– Пицца, – перебила его Кора, схватила за руку и повела на улицу, а там – в сторону парковки. – Я знаю одну шикарную пиццерию. Тебе понравится.   
– Откуда ты знаешь, что мне понравится? – спросил Скотт. У него засосало под ложечкой, и он начал нервничать, как на важных тестах. Но Кора либо этого не замечала, либо только делала вид.  
– Ты любишь вишневый пирог, – ответила она так, словно это все объясняло, а он, глупый, не додумался.   
Скотт закатил глаза, но никак это не прокомментировал. 

– Черт! – резко воскликнула Кора.   
Скотт чуть не подавился. Пицца и правда была крутой. Это самое вкусное тесто, которое он когда-либо ел. Даже в той пиццерии, куда они заходили с отцом во время совместной поездки в Сан-Франциско в седьмом классе, готовили не такое вкусное. А раньше для Скотта то было на первом месте.   
– Что такое? – прожевав, спросил он.  
– Я забыла позвонить Дереку, – сморщилась Кора. – Теперь он меня достанет.   
– Позвони сейчас, – предложил Скотт.  
– Нет, не хочу. Я лучше ему скину сообщение. Он же хотел только знать, что со мной все хорошо. Вот и пусть знает, – Кора достала мобильный и быстро застучала по кнопкам, потом отложила его в сторону и в несколько глотков допила свою колу.   
– Он обязательно перезвонит, – уверенно заявил Скотт и запихнул в рот последний кусочек пиццы. Они заказали фирменную мясную с большим количеством сыра. Скотт даже язык прикусил от удовольствия. А еще он предвкушал, как будет стекать под стол Стайлз, когда они его сюда приведут. Вот уж кто ценитель вкусной еды!  
– Ну и пусть, – пожала плечами Кора и пристально посмотрела на стакан с колой Скотта.  
– Кора, нет, – прожевав, сказал тот. Она не обратила внимания на его слова. – Кора, фу!  
– Ты обалдел? – она пораженно усмехнулась, потянулась через стол и ударила Скотта по лбу. А потом забрала его стакан и сделала несколько больших глотков.   
– Мне-то оставь, – улыбнулся он. – Кора.   
Та поставила стакан на место с невозмутимым видом.   
– Жадина.  
– Да пей, – Скотт подвинул стакан ей.  
– Нет, я теперь не буду.   
– Пей.   
– Не хочу. Я не буду пить твою колу.   
Скотт сглотнул и нахмурился. Она обиделась, что ли? Кора поймала его встревоженный взгляд и рассмеялась, откинув голову назад.  
– О боже, – почти простонала она, сильно зажмурившись. – Ты только не плачь! Еще одних мужских слез я сегодня не вынесу.   
– Офигеть, – поразился Скотт. Ему казалось, что они уже прошли эту стадию взаимных подколов и опускания друг друга. Но, видимо, прошел только он, а Коре и в ней замечательно. Если бы Скотт мог, он дал бы себе подзатыльник или хорошего пинка. Размечтался.   
Скотт положил на стол деньги за их обед и встал.   
– Ладно, было круто, но мне пора.   
Кора удивленно на него посмотрела:   
– Куда ты?  
– Дела.   
– Какие дела?  
– Я обязан перед тобой отчитываться? – нахмурился Скотт. – Ты же даже не в моей стае.   
Кора помрачнела и тоже поднялась, отпихнула его в сторону и вышла из пиццерии. Скотт разозлился. Какого черта она еще себя так ведет? Это ведь она не хочет иметь ничего общего с ним!  
Он догнал ее на улице и схватил за руку, разворачивая к себе.  
– Скажешь, я не прав?   
– Скажу, что ты тупой! – рявкнула Кора.   
– И почему же я тупой? – Скотт был сбит с толку идущей от нее обидой.   
Кора долго не отвечала, глядя ему в глаза, будто ждала, что он сам догадается. А потом у нее зазвонил телефон.   
– Что? – она не глядя ответила на звонок. И почти сразу нахмурилась, поджав губы, но глаз так и не отвела. – Я забыла про время. Будешь орать – повешу трубку. Что?.. Что ты сделал? И шериф пошел на это? Ты шутишь? Дерек! Почему ты не предупредил нас? Дерек! Черт возьми! Дети?..  
Кора сбросила вызов и со злобой уставилась на телефон.   
– Что случилось? – спросил Скотт, предчувствуя проблемы.   
– Мой гребаный брат все разрулил! – воскликнула Кора. – Как будто мы маленькие, беспомощные дети! И даже не предупредил! А еще втянул шерифа! У меня нет слов.  
– Успокойся и объясни.  
Кора сделала глубокий вдох и начала:  
– Вчера, когда я его в первый раз сбросила, он связался с шерифом. Спросил у него про свежие трупы – это же ни разу не подозрительно! Тот ему, естественно, рассказал – это почти цитата. Они все обсудили, и шериф связался с Арджентом. И они не собирались нам говорить, пока не будет крайней необходимости!  
– Крис вернулся? – удивился Скотт.   
– Да, где-то месяц назад. Ты не слышал?  
– Нет.  
– Не важно, – отмахнулась Кора. – Важно то, что после того, как Дерек узнал, что мы говорили с Дюкалионом и дали ему неделю, шериф и Арджент его выследили и сократили срок до сегодняшнего вечера. Прикинь? За ночь! Они его выследили!  
Скотт отвернулся и заржал. Он так задолбался с этой историей! Кто бы знал!  
– У тебя снова истерика? – спросила Кора.  
– Надо найти Лиама и рассказать ему, если Дюкалион еще с ним не связывался, – Скотт проигнорировал выпад в свою сторону. Сейчас он готов был стать кем угодно, лишь бы вся эта нервотрепка закончилась.  
– Я с тобой, – тут же ответила Кора и пошла к мотоциклу.   
– Со мной, так со мной, – пробормотал Скотт.

В этот раз они подловили Лиама после занятий. Он не успел выйти из класса. Скотту пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти его по запаху, но у него это все же получилось. Лиам не выглядел очень довольным, но, кажется, принял решение еще тогда, в мужском туалете, поэтому спокойно – насколько мог – сказал, что остается. Скотт знал, что Лиам раздражен и напуган, но был уверен – ничего страшного пока не произойдет.   
– Не везет Дюкалиону в Бикон-Хиллз, – сказала Кора, не скрывая своего удовольствия, когда они спускались с крыльца.  
– Он выбирает не те методы, – пожал плечами Скотт и оглянулся на здание. Там все еще продолжались занятия, и его в том числе, но думать об учебе в данный момент он не мог. – Тебя подкинуть?   
Кора бросила на него задумчивый взгляд и нахмурилась.   
– Подкинь.   
Скотт продолжал испытывать неловкость от их ссоры в пиццерии и напряжение будто повисло в воздухе, создавая особую духоту. Ту самую, от которой хочется выдрать себе горло, лишь бы не дышать этим воздухом. Вот только прохладный ветер или сильная гроза от этой духоты не спасут – она засела внутри.   
Ехали они все это время молча. Кора держалась за сиденье у себя за спиной и почти не касалась Скотта. И он знал, что она это делала специально. Вчера, да и сегодня, они сидели почти впритык, Скотт чувствовал тепло ее тела, отчетливо слышал учащенное биение сердца. И ему казалось, что ей в тот момент было комфортно. С ним. Но в реальности все выходило совсем не так складно, как у него в голове.   
Скотт подъехал к видеопрокату и остановился. Кора слезла, передала ему свой шлем и махнула рукой, прощаясь и не проронив ни слова.   
– Возвращаемся к прежней манере общения, да? – грустно усмехнулся Скотт, тоже сняв шлем. Ветер приятно шевелил влажные от пота волосы на затылке и над висками.   
– Не знаю, выбор за тобой, – Кора дошла до двери и взялась за ручку, собираясь войти, но остановилась и посмотрела на него.  
У Скотта на языке крутилось несколько вариантов ответа, но ни один до конца не был правильным. Он слез с мотоцикла, пристроил шлемы на руль и приблизился к Коре. У нее на лице ничего не изменилось, она словно надела маску и выжидала.   
– Ты назвала меня тупым.  
– Обиделся? – с любопытством спросила Кора.  
– Нет.  
– Нет?  
– Да, то есть, нет, – запутался Скотт, а потом нахмурился: – Мне плевать, как ты меня назвала. Я себя таким не считаю.   
– А зря.  
– Почему ты меня так назвала? – «не услышав» ее последнюю ремарку, спросил Скотт. Ему казалось это важным. Потому что Кора не смогла ответить ему тогда и, не скрываясь, сливалась с ответа сейчас.   
– Потому что я так считаю, – пожала она плечами.   
– Ты разозлилась из-за того, что я не ответил, какие у меня дела. Но сама посуди, – продолжил свою мысль Скотт, – зачем мне отчитываться перед той, кто даже не считает меня альфой?   
Кора отпустила дверную ручку, за которую все это время держалась, и шагнула к нему, прожигая его взглядом.   
– Что ты хочешь от меня еще услышать? Я не буду проситься к тебе, ясно?   
Скотт непонимающе нахмурился.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты просилась.  
Кора помрачнела.   
– Вали домой, пока живой, – она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Скотт схватил ее за руку, не позволяя ей этого. Кора вырвалась и оскалилась, но он не отступил, не впечатленный ее реакцией. – Что ты ко мне пристал с этим? Я тебе все вчера сказала! Почему ты никогда ничего не видишь и не слышишь?  
– Что ты сказала? – Скотт усиленно пытался вспомнить их вчерашние разговоры, но ему так ничего подходящего в голову и не приходило.   
– Ты реально тупой.   
– Хватит называть меня тупым.  
– Хватит тупить! – воскликнула Кора. – Я тебе сказала, что не дам облажаться! Думаешь, я бы стала делать это для какого-то левого альфы? Серьезно?  
Скотта будто кипятком ошпарило. Он сглотнул и уставился на нее во все глаза, с жадностью запоминая каждую черту ее лица – как она нахмурила брови, как разозлено заблестели глаза, как поджались полные губы.   
– Ты…не шутишь? Ты в моей стае? – у него явно что-то произошло с голосовыми связками, потому что голос звучал хрипло, будто он простудился.   
– Теперь уже не думаю, что это хорошая идея, ты же не… – договорить она не успела. Скотт не знал, как заставить ее замолчать, и подался порыву. Поцелуй вышел легким, почти целомудренным, но сердце отчего-то рухнуло вниз, будто кусок скалы обвалился в бездонную пропасть. Скотт скользнул кончиками пальцев по ее щеке к волосам и словно пришел в себя. Он отстранился, облизал губы и осторожно перевел дыхание, глядя Коре в глаза, в которых застыло удивление.   
– Извини. Черт, прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, честно, – начал оправдываться Скотт, чувствуя, как горят от стыда щеки. Потому что говорил он одно, а думал совсем о другом.   
– Просто заткнись.  
– О боже, только не говори, что ты передумала! Мне правда очень жаль…  
– Вот сейчас я передумаю.   
– Почему? – запнулся Скотт, сбившись с продуманной речи.   
– Из-за твоих извинений, – ответила Кора, привстала на носочки и сама поцеловала его. Ее рука скользнула ему в волосы и сжала в кулак на затылке, а другая держала его за отворот куртки. Это не было похоже на их первый поцелуй. Кора коснулась его губы языком, и Скотт ответил так, как хотел. Он стиснул ее в объятиях, собственнически проведя ладонями вдоль спины от поясницы наверх, а потом прижал ее к себе за талию, наслаждаясь ощущениями ее тела в своих руках.  
Вдруг кто-то потянул Скотта за плечо. Тот прервал поцелуй и обернулся, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать от разочарования из-за того, что их прервали. Рядом с ним стоял невысокий мужчина в темных джинсах и в черной футболке с надписью «AC/DC».   
– Кора, три часа. Ключи на стойке. Я ушел, – сказал он и правда ушел, не выслушав ответ.   
– Это твой босс? – улыбаясь, спросил Скотт. Он не мог отвести от Коры глаз. Она ему всегда нравилась как девушка, но ее дерьмовый характер и нежелание с ним общаться убивали на корню все возможные порывы. А за эти несколько дней они лучше узнали друг друга, и Скотт уже мог иногда видеть причину ее резких слов или грубого тона. Он уже предвкушал, сколько еще набьет шишек, пока они смогут действительно нормально общаться друг с другом. Но у него появилось чувство, что это все будет не зря.   
– Да, – кивнула Кора и быстро коснулась своими губами его, не позволив углубить поцелуй. – Ты же куда-то спешил. Что у тебя были за дела?  
– Не было у меня ничего, – признался Скотт и покосился на дверь видеопроката. – Может, посоветуешь какой-нибудь фильм? Тебе какие нравятся?   
– О боже, – Кора закатила глаза, выпуталась из его объятий и ушла в помещение.   
Скотт задержался на улице, пытаясь переварить случившееся, и понял, что на самом деле он не хочет это обдумывать или прикидывать, надолго ли их хватит. Он больше не хочет ничего планировать. Прошлые отношения, которые были распланированы чуть ли не на всю жизнь, разрушились, не выдержав напора реальности. Оба раза.  
Пусть все идет своим чередом. В конце концов, они всего лишь поцеловались. И никто никому ничего не обещал.  
– Иди сюда, – громко произнесла Кора, разбирая карточки в длинной коробке за стойкой. Она не смотрела в сторону Скотта, но он ощущал ее присутствие. – Что ты там один торчишь?   
Скотт почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Кора, сама того не зная, расставила все по местам. Он осознал, что именно кардинально поменялось за эти дни, что  _она_  поменяла без оглядки на то, будут они вместе, как пара, или останутся просто бетой и альфой. Скотт открыл дверь и зашел внутрь.   
Теперь он был не один. 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OQeiuOe.jpg)

 

 

Дерек сделал глоток воды из своего стакана и поставил его на стол, вполуха слушая рассказ Стайлза про эссе и сданный тест по правам человека.   
– Ты, прикинь пап, он даже не хотел принимать мое эссе! А я, между прочим, перелопатил кучу книг! – Стайлз указал в сторону шерифа вилкой с наколотым кусочком брокколи. – И вот это лучший на факультете профессор, ведущий курс по правам человека? Ха-ха! Я ему так и сказал. Ну, почти. А он…  
Дерек отвел от него взгляд и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя в пространство и пытаясь абстрагироваться от происходящего. Он выслушал эту историю уже несколько раз. Он был свидетелем этой истории, что уж. Но Стайлза это не остановило от пересказа событий во время написания эссе, в день сдачи эссе, после получения результатов эссе, после написания теста в магазине, куда они заехали, чтобы купить любимый виски шерифа, в машине, пока ехали в Бикон-Хиллз, и вот сейчас за праздничным ужином в честь Дня Благодарения. Дерек знал, что последует за сменой интонации, знал, как Стайлз преподнесет тот или иной факт. Ему уже начинало казаться, что это он сам писал эссе и сам сдавал тест и ругался с профессором. Если бы в его власти была способность выключить звук, он бы это сделал. Уже давно. На третьем пересказе.  
За ужином никто, кроме Стайлза, почти не говорил. Тот нашел благодарные,  _свежие_  уши и изливал все, что с ним случилось. По несколько раз. Иногда с наводящими вопросами влезала Мелисса, и Стайлз отвечал с бурным восторгом. Дерек знал, что Стайлз соскучился и по отцу, и по Скотту, и по Мелиссе, и даже по Коре, с которой они оба изредка созванивались по скайпу. Кора хоть и говорила, что не скучает и «вообще не думает о Дереке», все равно выглядела взволнованной и счастливой, когда с ним разговаривала. Кроме одного раза, когда она позвонила Дереку и пожаловалась на шерифа. Это было в самом начале ее пребывания в доме Стилински.   
Шериф с Мелиссой только-только ввели «пятничные» ужины, а Кора совсем не хотела торчать в пятницу вечером дома, да еще и в обществе Скотта. И как-то раз она свинтила на вечеринку, никому ничего не сказав. Шериф забеспокоился, и уже через час она сидела за столом. Ее нашел патруль, забрал с вечеринки и привез домой. Сказать, что Кора злилась – ничего не сказать. Но после этого случая она корректировала свои планы с учетом мнения шерифа. Ну и Стайлз, случайно подслушавший их с Корой разговор, потом поговорил с отцом, напомнив, что она не маленькая беззащитная девочка и ее не нужно так сильно опекать. Шериф ему тогда признался, что не сразу понял, как с ней себя вести, потому что у него всегда был сын, воспитанный по правилам их семьи, а Кора росла совсем в других условиях, что наложило отпечаток на ее характер и манеру поведения. Но потом они все же нашли общий язык и больше таких больших проблем не случалось.   
До последнего времени.   
– А ты, Скотт, все тухнешь тут, да? – усмехнулся Стайлз, резко сменив тему. Или не резко, а это просто Дерек выпал из разговора? – Больше никаких сверхъестественных проблем? Скукотища?  
Все уставились на Скотта, и он поспешно прожевал кусок индейки, приготовленной Мелиссой.   
– Да, – неуверенно ответил Скотт, закашлялся и тут же присосался к своему стакану с водой.   
– Я даже соскучился по прошлым денькам, – вздохнул Стайлз, возвращаясь к своей порции индейки и овощей.  
– Нет, не соскучился, – спокойно возразил Дерек, перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся. Они оба знали, что он прав.   
Стайлз все еще не был в курсе недавних событий, и Дерек не стремился ему рассказывать. Из-за своей учебы Стайлз все время выглядел уставшим, вымотанным, но довольным. Он занимался именно тем, чем хотел, и Дерек решил не нарушать его идиллию. Тем более, они все уже разрешили. А так Стайлз сорвался бы, облажался перед ненавистным профессором, примчался сюда и ничем по большому счету не помог. Его присутствие здесь не требовалось. Поэтому они все решили не поднимать эту тему за столом. Дерек со Стайлзом приехали всего на несколько дней, не стоило портить эти маленькие каникулы руганью. А она в любом случае будет, когда Стайлз все узнает, но лучше Дерек с этим разберется сам. В их квартире далеко от Бикон-Хиллз.   
– А в колледже как? – Стайлз запихнул огромный кусок индейки в рот и, не прожевав, спросил: – Ни с кем еще не затусил?  
Дерек посмотрел на Скотта и нахмурился, заметив его странную реакцию. Он сделал вдох, его сердцебиение участилось, а взгляд на мгновение метнулся в сторону сидящей рядом с Дереком Коры.   
– Нет, – покачал головой Скотт и схватился за стакан, повозив его немного по столу. – Ничего такого.  
Стайлз мученически закатил глаза и прожевал.   
– Ты так ни с кем не встречаешься? Чувак! Ты случайно монахом не стал? – спросил он.   
– Точно нет, – усмехнулся Скотт, почувствовал взгляд Дерека и покраснел, старательно глядя в свою тарелку.   
– Ну круто тогда, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Не хочу, чтобы ты превратился в одного из таких чуваков. Вот у меня на курсе есть один…  
Дерек не отводил пристального взгляда со Скотта и с каждой секундой все отчетливее видел происходящее за столом. Потом он посмотрел на нарочито безразличную Кору и допил свою воду, ощущая, что в помещении стало слишком жарко. На первый взгляд все было как обычно. Кора со Скоттом вяло огрызались, шериф с Мелиссой не обращали на это внимание, привыкшие к их склокам, но в течение всего вечера Дерека не покидало чувство, что что-то не так. И теперь он понял, что именно.   
Они просидели за столом еще полчаса, потом Скотт со Стайлзом убрали грязную посуду на кухню, а Мелисса вынесла тыквенный пирог, который приготовила вместе с Корой. Впрочем, участие сестры в готовке не стало большим сюрпризом, потому что Дерек был в курсе ее увлечения выпечкой. Готовить основные блюда она не любила, а вот повозиться со сладким было ей по душе.   
Дерек воспользовался паузой и вышел на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом. Он видел, что Кора как привязанная последовала за ним. Когда дверь в дом закрылась, оборвав восторженный голос Стайлза, восхищающегося размерами пирога и унюхавшего его запах, Дерек обернулся к Коре и положил руки на пояс.   
– Ты и Скотт?.. – спросил он, нахмурившись. Его почему-то этот факт очень тревожил. Может быть, из-за прошлых отношений Скотта, когда все его девушки оказывались в смертельной опасности? Желать такого для сестры ему не хотелось.  
– С чего ты взял? Такая глу….– попыталась отмахнуться Кора, но замолчала и поджала губы, поймав его взгляд.   
– Я не слепой. Так это правда? Ты теперь со Скоттом? Вы спите?   
– А вот это тебя не касается, Дерек, – резко осадила его Кора.   
– Я его убью, – кивнул он, отгоняя прочь появившееся чувство беспомощности. Ему хотелось для Коры только самого лучшего, и  _это_  точно не входило в его представления.   
Тут дверь открылась, и к ним вышел Скотт. Подошел к Коре, встав плечом к плечу, и уверенно взял ее за руку, переплетя их пальцы.   
– Да, Дерек, мы с Корой вместе, – деланно спокойным тоном произнес Скотт. Но Дерек почти физически чувствовал, как у него тряслись поджилки. Трусишка Скотт боялся старшего брата своей девушки. Этот факт его позабавил и немного успокоил.   
– Если ты ее обидишь… – начал Дерек, но дверь снова распахнулась, на этот раз ударившись о стену, и на улицу вывалился Стайлз с лицом, на котором застыл неподдельный шок. Дерек уже внутренне подобрался, решив, что правда про Дюкалиона всплыла раньше, чем он на это рассчитывал, но Стайлз его удивил.   
Как удивил всех, впрочем.  
– Скотт! Чувак! Ты знал, что твоя мама и мой отец?.. Я сейчас их запалил, когда они обнимались! – Стайлз таращился сначала на Скотта, потом на Кору, а затем на Дерека, и снова на Скотта и пихнул его локтем. – Мы теперь станем реальными братьями! Офигеть! Брооо!  
Дерек расслабленно выдохнул и притянул его к себе за шею. Стайлз обнял его рукой за талию и начал трещать, выспрашивая у Скотта подробности, когда тот признался, что давно подозревал об этом. Он еще не заметил, что Кора со Скоттом так и стояли, держась за руки.   
Единственное, на что надеялся Дерек это то, что секрет Скотта и Коры будет последним потрясением Стайлза за вечер.

 

**_Эпилог_ **

_Кира в сети._  
скотт?   
скотт, ты оффлайн.   
я просила вас перезвонить!   
куда вы пропали?  
пока ты не перезвонишь, я буду в скайпе!  
/волнуется/  
:(

От: Кира Юкимура   
Дата: 25.11.15, 11:34   
Кому: Скотт Маккол   
Тема: ГДЕ ВЫ?  
я волнуюсь, скотт. ты не отвечаешь, а у коры отключен телефон. 

От: Кира Юкимура   
Дата: 25.11.15, 11:59   
Кому: Скотт Маккол   
Тема: ГДЕ ВЫ?  
не могу связаться с дереком. у вас все нормально?

От: Кира Юкимура   
Дата: 25.11.15, 12:00   
Кому: Скотт Маккол   
Тема: ГДЕ ВЫ?  
мне позвонить стайлзу? 

От: Кира Юкимура   
Дата: 25.11.15, 12:01  
Кому: Скотт Маккол   
Тема: ГДЕ ВЫ?  
ладно, не буду. 

От: Кира Юкимура   
Дата: 25.11.15, 12:10  
Кому: Скотт Маккол   
Тема: :(  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

От: Кира Юкимура   
Дата: 25.11.15, 12:10  
Кому: Скотт Маккол   
Тема: :( :(  
позвони мне!!!!

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:18  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: привет :)  
Привет, Джексон! 

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:20  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: привет :)  
ты кто? о_О

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:22  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: привет :)  
ОТЛИЧНО! РАБОЧАЯ ПОЧТА!   
Еще раз привет! Меня зовут Кира!   
Мне нужна твоя помощь!

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:25  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
откуда ты меня знаешь? откуда у тебя эта почта?   
и все еще – ты кто?

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:26  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Я раньше жила в Бикон-Хиллз. Мне рассказывали о тебе. 

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:29  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
бывшая скотта? и живая? повезло тебе.   
на время смотрела? половина четвертого утра.   
пока.

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:35  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Нет-нет-нет!! Ты должен мне помочь! Я никак не могу связаться со Скоттом! Ни со Скоттом, ни с Дереком, ни с Корой! А Лидия и Итан не знают ничего! Я не знаю, что мне делать!  
Ты ничего не слышал про Скотта? Может быть, вы с ним разговаривали недавно, и он тебе что-нибудь рассказывал?

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:40  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Пожалуйста ;( 

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:47  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
ты звонила стайлзу?  
кто такой итан?

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:48  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Стайлз не должен знать о случившемся!   
Итан – брат-близнец бывшего парня Лидии, которого убили. Ты о них не слышал?

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:50  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
стайлз о чем-то не должен знать? ахахахах! мне это нравится.   
нет, не слышал. лидия теперь с этим итаном?

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:51  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Нет, конечно. Итан – гей.   
Так ты слышал что-нибудь о Скотте?

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:51  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
нет.

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:52  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Очень жаль :( 

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 03:56  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Я так волнуюсь :( :( :( Что же делать? :(

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 04:03  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
позвони шерифу стилински.

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 04:04  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
ТОЧНО! СПАСИБО! Я ЗНАЛА, ЧТО ЭТО ХОРОШАЯ ИДЕЯ НАПИСАТЬ ТЕБЕ! :******

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 04:10  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
ага. я же так близко к бикон-хиллз. почти в городе. в курсе всего. 

От: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp  
Дата: 26.11.15, 04:11  
Кому: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
Простииииии! :*******  
И с Днем Благодарения! 

От: j-whittemore@gmail.com  
Дата: 26.11.15, 04:15  
Кому: kira-nosh-yukimura@docomo.ne.jp   
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: привет :)  
спасибо. 

– Да.  
– Шериф Стилински? Здравствуйте, это Кира! Вы…


End file.
